Crystal Kingdom
by Koishii5
Summary: Etwa sechs Jahre nach dem Ende der TVSerie: Crystal Tokyo, Unruhen machen sich bemerkbar, König Endymion ist nicht mehr er selbst und verschwindet spurlos, das Königreich und die Königin sind in Gefahr, von weit her eilen drei Lichter zu Hilfe und sorgen
1. Chapter 1

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 201: Die Rückkehr der Sailor Star Lights

Plötzlich ist alles anders: Von einem Tag auf den anderen streiten sich die Menschen auf der Erde und böse Mächte tauchen wieder auf. Die Sailor - Senshi von Crystal Tokyo sind wieder im Einsatz! Königin Serenity, König Endymion und ihre Tochter Prinzessin Kleine Lady Serenity müssen beschützt werden.

Doch dann ist der König verschwunden! Schon seit Tagen schien er nicht mehr er selbst zu sein und nun ist er verschwunden.

Kleine Lady beginnt, ihn zu suchen und wird von einem besessenen Mann angegriffen. Da die Sailor- Kriegerinnen selbst unterwegs gegen das Böse sind, eilt ihr ihre Mutter zu Hilfe. Bei dem Versuch, ihre Tochter zu beschützen, wird Königin Serenity selbst angegriffen und schwer verletzt...

Der Planet Kinmoku hat seine frühere Schönheit wiedererlangt und seine Bewohner leben in Frieden. Prinzessin Kakyuu bestieg den Thron und heiratete ihre große Liebe. Ihre Leibgarde, die Sailor Star Lights, stehen ihr immer tatkräftig zur Seite, bis auf eine Kriegerin... Sailor Star Fighter. Sie denkt immer noch an ihre Liebste: Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon.

Die Star Lights sind unterwegs, um für den Hochzeitstag ihrer Königin einen großen Blumenstrauß zu pflücken; Blütenblätter wehen durch die Luft und es riecht angenehm nach Oliven, wie immer. Fighter, Maker und Healer singen ihren Chart- Song, der sie auf der Erde so berühmt gemacht hat, als Fighter plötzlich zusammenzuckt und abrupt aufhört, zu singen. Verwundert sehen ihre Freundinnen sie an.

„Alles okay, Fighter?", wollen sie wissen, doch da rennt die schwarzhaarige Kriegerin schon zurück zum Palast, während sie aufgeregt etwas ruft: „Bunny!"

Königin Kakyuu sitzt im Thronsaal neben der Wiege ihres vor wenigen Wochen geborenen Kindes und summt ein Schlaflied, als Fighter laut hereinstürmt. Sofort sieht sie, dass es etwas Dringendes sein muss und geht auf Fighter zu.

„Was gibt es, Fighter? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"

Schnell verbeugt sich die Kriegerin und keucht: „Königin, ich bitte Euch! Lasst mich zur Erde reisen, es ist von größter Wichtigkeit!"

„Was ist der Grund für solch einen plötzlichen-"

„Verzeiht, aber es geht ihr schlecht!"

„Wem?"

„Der Königin des weißen Mondes! Sie braucht Hilfe und wenn ich mich nicht beeile, wird es zu spät sein! Ich bitte Euch, lasst mich gehen!" Verzweifelt schaut Fighter die Königin an, die ihr jetzt über die Wange streicht und meint: „Nun gut, du sollst gehen! Es liegt dir immer noch viel an ihr, ich weiß! Beeil dich und pass auf dich auf! Maker und Healer werden dich begleiten!"

„Ich danke Euch und werde befolgen, was Ihr mir sagtet!"

Schnell wie der Winde rasen die drei Kriegerinnen hinaus und machen sich auf den Weg nach Crystal Tokyo...

Noch immer versucht Serenity, ihre Tochter so gut es geht zu beschützen, doch der Feind nährt sich an der Angst des kleinen Mädchens und wird stärker. Wieder greift er an und verletzt die Königin mehr und mehr. Ihre Krieger sind auf dem Weg, doch es kann dauern, bis sie hier sind, und ihr natürliches Schutzschild wird nicht mehr lange halten.

Der Feind nimmt Anlauf und rast auf die beiden zu, als ein gleißendes Licht erscheint und eine Stimme ruft: „Sailor Star, strafe ihn!"

Der Besessene wird zurückgeschleudert und sieht sich benommen um.

(Eine Melodie erklingt)

„In der Dunkelheit der Nacht..."

„...und im hellen Licht des Tages..."

„...wir sind jeder Zeit bereit!"

Verschwommen sieht Serenity, wie drei schwarze Gestalten versuchen, den Feind zu besiegen und eine von ihnen nun auf sie zugestürmt kommt!

„Bunny!" Die schwarze Gestalt stürzt sich über sie und ihre Tochter; die Stimme komm ihr bekannt vor. Vor langer Zeit... einmal... diese Stimme... Mamoru... nein... vor langer Zeit... Seiya...

Von weit her klingt eine Melodie, sie kennt diese Melodie, sie hat sie vor langer Zeit jeden Tag gehört, sie kennt sie in- und auswendig. Und sie kennt diejenigen, die diese Melodie singen. Sie kennt sie sehr gut... Aber warum kommt ihr das gerade jetzt in den Sinn? Jetzt, da Mamoru weg, ihre Tochter ganz allein und das Chaos wieder aufgetaucht ist? Warum...

Langsam öffnet Serenity ihre Augen. Es ist sehr hell und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzt, doch ihre Ohren haben sich nicht getäuscht: Das Lied, das sie schon im Schlaf hörte, ist der Chart- Hit der Three Lights, der drei Lichter, Taiki, Yaten und... Seiya. Doch sie merkt schnell, dass das Lied nicht aus dem Radio kommt, sondern life gesungen wird und zwar von dem jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann an der Balkontür in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Entsetzt setzt sie sich auf – und fällt gekrümmt zur Seite.

Schnell ist der junge Mann zur Stelle und legt sie wieder behutsam zurück. in die Kissen.

„Du...äh... Ihr dürft Euch noch nicht bewegen! Eure Verletzungen sind sehr stark und-"

„Seiya? Seiya, bist du es?" Verwirrt sieht Serenity ihn an. „Aber was machst du hier? Und warum bin ich verletzt?"

Seiya lächelt. „Ihr habt versucht, das kleine Mädchen zu retten, das anscheinend auch hier im Palast wohnt und Euch sehr ähnlich sieht."

„Kleines Mädchen?... Du meinst Kleine Lady? Meine Tochter, wie geht es ihr?"

Seiya schluckt. „Eure Tochter? Ahh so... Es geht ihr gut, seit gestern tobt sie schon wieder im Garten herum."

„Seit gestern? Gestern bin ich doch verletzt worden... oder?"

Seiya lacht sein gewohntes Lachen. „Nein, Ihr habt zwei Tage durchgeschlafen und seid heute das erste Mal aufgewacht!"

„Zwei Tage?" Verzweifelt fasst Serenity sich an die Stirn. „Oh nein! Tokyo muss ein einziges Chaos sein und... und der König..." Ihr steigen Tränen in die Augen. „ Er ist immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt, nicht wahr!"

Seiya schüttelt den Kopf und reicht ihr ein Taschentuch, doch sie hat sich schon wieder gefasst.

„Ich muss aufstehen, ich muss sehen, wie es Tokyo geht und der Kleinen Lady." Vorsichtig richtet sie sich wieder auf.

„Aber Ihr dürft noch nicht aufstehen, der Arzt hat es verboten!"

„Der Arzt! Er hat keine Ahnung, was eine Königin zu tun hat!"

„Wenn Mamoru es verbieten würde, würdest du im Bett bleiben, nicht wahr... Schätzchen!", bricht es aus Seiya heraus.

„Seiya!" Entgeistert starrt Serenity den jungen Mann an. „Was redest du denn da? Ich bin nun mal die Königin und habe meine Pflichten! Würdest du mir nun bitte in mein Kleid helfen?" Sie zeigt auf das lange, dichte Kleid, das wunderbar die Verbände an Oberkörper und Beinen verdecken würde.

Er verneigt sich. „Verzeiht!"

Sanft streicht Seiya ihr den Stoff über Kopf und Körper und knöpft das Kleid am Rücken zu. Serenity schlüpft in ihre flachsten Schuhe und macht sich den Verband von der Stirn. Vorsichtig und mit geschlossenen Augen befühlt sie ihren Kopf. Plötzlich spürt sie zwei weitere Hände über den ihren und lässt sie auf die Knie sinken, während die anderen ihre noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde und ihre Wangen liebkosen.

„Schätzchen...warum musstest du ihn heiraten?"

„Ich liebe ihn und er hat mir eine Tochter geschenkt und... es war von Anbeginn so bestimmt, dass der Erdenprinz die Mondprinzessin heiratet!"

Langsam steht Serenity auf und muss sich an Seiyas Armen stützen, um nicht zu stürzen.

„Seiya, ich möchte jetzt zu meiner Tochter und sehen, wie es ihr geht, und außerdem machen sich die anderen bestimmt große Sorgen um mich."

„Gut, ich helfe dir, zu gehen." Seiya gibt ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und hakt sie bei sich unter. Gemeinsam gehen sie durch den großen Palast in den Garten, in dem sich auch die anderen aufhalten.

Schon von weitem sieht die kleine Prinzessin ihre Mutter und den fremden, aber gutaussehenden Mann die Treppe hinunter kommen und rennt auf sie zu. „Mama! Mama!"

Kleine Lady lacht, als ihre Mutter die Arme öffnet, um sie aufzufangen. Doch der Schwung ist so groß, dass Serenity ins Wanken kommt und sich nur mit Mühe und Not auf den Beinen halten kann.

„Kleine Lady! Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut! Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen und uns hinsetzen."

Kleine Lady nimmt ihre Mutter bei der Hand und zieht sie zu einer Sitzgruppe, dort sitzen die Senshi.

Die drei Outer Senshi stehen auf und verbeugen sich vor ihr. Auch Taiki und Yaten verbeugen sich und lächeln sie an.

„Es freut uns, dass Ihr wieder wohlauf seid, Euer Hoheit!", sagt Taiki und Yaten meint: „Wir sind froh, dass wir helfen konnten!"

„Dann ward ihr es, die uns gerettet haben?"

Serenity setzt sich und Kleine Lady stellt sich vor sie hin und erzählt: „Ja, Mama, sie haben uns gerettet! Die drei sind Taiki, Yaten und Seiya und sie können wunderschön singen!"

Serenity lacht. „Ich weiß, Kleine Lady, denn ich kenne sie schon lange und wir sind gute Freunde."

Alle nicken und stimmen ihr zu.

Serenity macht Sailor Pluto ein Zeichen und diese steht auf und nimmt die Kleine Lady mit auf den Spielplatz.

Jetzt können sie ungestört reden.

„Geht es Euch wirklich schon besser, Königin?", will Sailor Uranus wissen und schaut misstrauisch zu, wie Serenity Seiya neben sich auf die Bank bittet.

Serenity nickt zuversichtlich. „Natürlich, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hierher gekommen, oder? Mich würde jetzt aber interessieren, warum die drei gekommen sind?"

„Wir haben gespürt, dass es auf eurem Planeten Unruhen gibt und dachten, wir schauen mal vorbei, bevor es zu spät ist.", erklärt Taiki mit einem kurzen Blick auf Seiya.

„Und Kleine Lady? Weiß sie, wer ihr wirklich seid?", fragt Serenity weiter.

Sailor Venus schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, sie war anscheinend schon bewusstlos oder kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Allerdings sollten wir ihr sobald wie möglich sagen, wer sie wirklich sind!"

„Das finde ich nicht! Kleine Lady Serenity ist erst sechs Jahre alt geworden und wird es bestimmt nicht verstehen, wenn wir ihr plötzlich erklären wollen, dass die drei Männer eigentlich drei Frauen sind.", wirft Sailor Merkur ein.

„Aber wenn wir wieder kämpfen müssen, müssen wir uns auch verwandeln und dann bekommt die Prinzessin ohnehin mit, wer wir sind und das wird sie noch mehr verwirren.", meint Yaten und schaut Serenity eindringlich an.

„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Yaten! Die Kleine Lady wird von Sailor Pluto und den Katzen zusammen mit den Bediensteten bei jedem Kampf im Turm evakuiert und bekommt von dort aus nichts mit.", erklärt Serenity.

Am Abend sitzen sie immer noch im Garten und diskutieren. Offensichtlich bringt die Ankunft der drei Freunde Probleme mit sich, die sie nicht erwartet hatten.

„...Hoheit, wir wären Ihnen wirklich dankbar, wenn wir während unseres Aufenthaltes in Ihren Diensten stehen dürfen.", bittet Taiki gerade, als Sailor Venus ihn in die Seite stößt und auf die Königin zeigt, die an Seiyas Schulter eingeschlafen ist.

„Es war wohl doch zu anstrengend für sie! Wir sollten sie ins Bett bringen und alles andere morgen besprechen.", schlägt Sailor Mars vor und macht Sailor Uranus ein Zeichen, Serenity auf ihr Zimmer zu tragen.

Sailor Uranus nimmt Serenity auf den Arm und trägt sie hinauf in den Palast. Seiya begleitet sie und bringt Kleine Lady ins Bett, die noch ein Schlaflied von ihm hören möchte.

Er setzt sich auf die Bettkante des großen Bettes und wartet, bis sie sich umgezogen hat und Diana und sie es sich bequem gemacht haben. Dann singt er für sie „Search for your Love".

Als er gehen will, ruft ihn die Kleine Lady zurück und fragt: „Nach wem sucht ihr, Seiya?"

„Ich habe meine Prinzessin schon gefunden." Er schaut zur Tür, die zum Schlafzimmer der Königin führt, und erblickt Serenity, die ihm zuhört. „Und wahrscheinlich werden wir nach deinem Vater suchen. So, und nun schlaf gut!" Er gibt ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwindet durch die Tür zum großen Flur.

Kleine Lady sieht ihm nach und flüstert ihrer Katze ins Ohr: „Was meinst du, Diana, ob er Mama gemeint hat?"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

Hallöle!

Auf Wunsch meiner Reviewer poste ich nun auch meine eigene Staffel „Crystal Kingdom", das Sequel zu „Seiya1". Ich hoffe, die erste Episode hat euch gefallen?

Mir persönlich passt der Schreibstil nicht mehr oder vielleicht finde ich die Story auch etwas oberflächlich… Aber als ich dieses Teil geschrieben habe, da war ich ja auch erst um die 14, mittlerweile hab ich mehr Erfahrung im Schreiben. Wenn mich die Muse küsst, kann ich ja mal schauen, ob ich den gesamten Plot nicht etwas verändere und neu aufbaueg Jetzt erstmal die alte Versionzwinker

Hoffentlich lest ihr's weiterhin und schreibt mir eure Meinung!

Alles Liebe Koishii


	2. Chapter 2

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 202: Die Prinzessin lehnt sich auf

Was bisher geschah: Der König ist verschwunden, das Chaos ist ausgebrochen. Bei dem Versuch, Kleine Lady zu beschützen wurde Königin Serenity schwer verletzt und von den Sailor Star Lights gerettet. Die drei Gäste werden versuchen, ihren Freunden zu helfen und den vermissten König wiederzufinden... wenn da nicht noch der kleine Funke in Seiyas Herzen wäre...

Zum Frühstück versammelt sich der gesamte Hofstaat im großen Speisesaal. Wie zu jedem Essen tragen die Kriegerinnen ihre Gewänder, sie sitzen schweigend am Tisch, während sie auf Serenity und Kleine Lady warten. Die drei Plätze links der Königin sind für die Three Lights reserviert; unter diesen Stühlen ist auch der Stuhl des Königs, den Sailor Venus Seiya zuweist.

Als Serenity und ihre Tochter den Saal betreten, erheben sich die Freunde und setzen sich gemeinsam mit Mutter und Tochter erneut an den Tisch.

Serenity lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass es sie bedrückt, Seiya auf dem Platz ihres Mannes zu sehen, doch Kleine Lady ist zutiefst empört und sagt: „Das ist Papas Platz! Das ist der Platz des Königs!"

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Kleine Lady Serenity?", fragt ihre Mutter in strengem Ton.

Kleine Lady schaut auf ihren Teller und flüstert: „Nein, Mutter."

„Dann ist es ja gut. Und jetzt wollen wir frühstücken!"

Kleine Lady fühlt sich nicht wohl. Seit sie gesehen hat, dass dieser fremde Mann auf dem Platz ihres Vaters saß, will sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie kann gar nicht verstehen, wie ihre Mutter ihn mögen kann, wenn er es sich herausnimmt, sich auf den Platz des Königs zu setzen! Dabei machte er einen so netten Eindruck.

Sie sitzt auf ihrer Schaukel und versucht mit Diana darüber zu reden: „Er hat sich einfach so auf den Platz von Papa gesetzt! Und so jemand soll ein Freund von Mama sein! Wie kann sie nur! Und wie er sie ansieht! Man könnte meinen, er ist mehr als nur ein Freund..." Noch während sie das sagt, merkt sie, wie jemand hinter sie tritt und hört erschrocken auf zu reden.

„Es ist nicht nett, was du da über unseren Gast sagst, Kleine Lady.", sagt Sailor Pluto in strengem Ton und setzt sich auf die andere Schaukel.

„Aber es ist doch so, Puu!", protestiert das Mädchen.

„Kannst du mir erklären, wie du das meinst, was du gesagt hast?", will Puu wissen.

Die Kleine Lady errötet ein bisschen, gibt aber doch eine Erklärung ab: „Ich finde ihn ja auch nett, aber er hat etwas an sich, was mir unheimlich ist! Gestern hat er mir ein Lied vorgesungen. Es handelt von einer Prinzessin, die er sucht und als ich ihn danach fragte, meinte er, er habe seine Prinzessin schon gefunden!"

„Und?"

„Er hat zum Zimmer von Mama geschaut, sie stand an der Tür und lauschte seinem Lied... Aber wie er sie auch sonst anschaut! Als wäre er... als habe er sie sehr gern...oder so."

„Was ist daran so falsch, jemanden gern zu haben?"

„Nichts, aber... Wenn Mama ihn nun auch mehr als nett findet, was ist dann?"

Sailor Pluto schweigt. Was soll sie darauf antworten? Sie weiß ja, wie die Königin empfindet und was sie denkt. Aber einem kleinen Mädchen so etwas zu sagen? Nein, das sollte sie nicht tun. „Kleine Lady, du bist für eine Sechsjährige schon sehr redegewandt und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Aber trotzdem darf eine Prinzessin so etwas nicht sagen, das ist nicht fein. Allerdings muss ich dir auch sagen, dass es zum Teil stimmt, was du denkst. Seiya mag die Königin sehr, deshalb ist er auch gekommen... um sie wiederzusehen und um ihr zu helfen. Sag das aber ja nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und bitte, versuche höflich zu sein, wenn du ihn siehst... Dann werde ich der Königin nichts sagen." Lügen ist eine Sünde, aber wenn es zum Schutz der Kleinen Lady und der Königin dient, ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden, oder? Sailor Pluto weiß jedenfalls, was sie der Königin mitteilen muss.

Kleine Lady versucht so gut wie möglich, die Wut und die Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken, doch beim Abendessen kann sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Wieder sitzt Seiya auf dem Platz des Königs und unterhält sich mit ihrer Mutter, der es anscheinend schon viel besser geht, bis die anderen kommen.

Serenity und Kleine Lady stehen auf und warten bis sich alle gesetzt haben. Als Kleine Lady sich wieder setzen will, fällt ihr der Blick von Seiya auf und sie zischt: „Kannst du dich nicht woanders hinsetzen? Das ist schließlich der Platz des Königs!"

Serenity sieht ihre Tochter streng an und verlangt von ihr, sich bei Seiya zu entschuldigen, da fährt diese hoch und zeigt wütend auf den jungen Mann.

„Nein! Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen! Er sitzt auf dem Platz des Königs, auf dem Platz von Papa!"

Serenity versucht, die Kleine Lady zu beruhigen, indem sie ihr die Hand auf den Arm legt und leise flüstert: „Beruhige dich. Er ist ein Gast und Gästen gegenüber verhält man sich nicht so. Was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir? Er ist ein guter Freund und hat ein Recht darauf, in meiner Nähe zu sitzen, Papa hätte das bestimmt auch so gewollt!"

Doch die erhoffte Wirkung schlägt fehl. „Papa hätte das bestimmt nicht gewollt! Und es gehört sich nicht! Ich will, dass sie verschwinden! Ich will, dass ER verschwindet!" Kleine Lady funkelt Seiya böse an und hat Tränen in den Augen. Er macht Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Serenity hält ihn zurück: „Du bleibst sitzen! Kleine Lady, ich verlange von dir, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst! Sofort!"

„Nein, niemals!"

„Kleine Lady, sie sind gute Freunde und sie sind gekommen, um uns zu helfen! Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Sie vielleicht, aber er nicht! Wir würden es auch ohne sie schaffen, und ohne ihn! Er ist gekommen, weil er dich sehen wollte, weil... weil er dich liebt!" –Ein Schlag, dann herrscht Stille. Alle schauen sie zur Königsfamilie, die sich einerseits böse, andererseits traurig anstarrt.

Dann das Einatmen der Königin und das leise Schluchzen der Prinzessin. „Ich möchte so etwas nie wieder aus deinem Mund hören, haben wir uns verstanden!", flüstert Serenity gepresst, dann dreht sie sich um und geht hinaus.

Wenige Augenblicke später läuft die Prinzessin weinend auf ihr Zimmer.

Vor dem Schlafengehen geht die Kleine Lady zu ihrer Mutter und entschuldigt sich bei ihr.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so etwas gesagt habe, Mama."

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Seiya! Er wird sehr verletzt sein, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil ich ihn gut kenne. Und ich kenne dich ebenfalls und weiß, dass du nicht selbst darauf gekommen sein kannst, so etwas zu sagen."

„Doch! Ich habe es mir selbst gedacht, so wie er dich anschaut! Aber ich hab nur mit Puu darüber geredet und sie hat gesagt, er möge dich sehr!"

„Sie hat dir aber auch gesagt, dass du so etwas nie in der Öffentlichkeit sagen darfst, oder?"

„Hat sie es dir also doch erzählt?"

„Ja und ich bin froh, dass du einsiehst, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Du wirst deinem Namen immer gerechter, Kleine Lady Serenity."

„Ja, Mama. Ich werde mich auch gleich morgen bei ihm entschuldigen, ja?"

„Tu das, denn heute ist es schon zu spät."

Vorsichtig streicht Serenity ihrer Tochter über die gerötete Wange. „Es tut mir auch Leid, Kleine Lady, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

Kleine Lady macht einen Knicks und gibt ihrer Mutter einen Kuss, dann geht sie schlafen.

Wie jeden Abend mach Serenity ihren Spaziergang durch den Palast, wünscht jeder Senshi eine gute Nacht. Im Empfangssaal trifft sie auf Seiya und Sailor Venus.

„Geht es dir besser, Serenity?", erkundigt sich Sailor Venus sofort.

„Danke, es geht. Seiya, es tut mir Leid, wie Kleine Lady sich benommen hat. Sie ist manchmal etwas schwierig, aber das war ich auch, wahrscheinlich hat sie es daher."

Seiya lächelt, Sailor Venus verabschiedet sich leise, denn sie weiß, dass die beiden mehr verbindet, als sie zugeben wollen.

Serenity und Seiya gehen gemeinsam durch den Palast.

„Und das machst du jeden Abend? Wird das nicht langweilig?", will Seiya wissen.

Serenity lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, es ist immer wieder aufregend, zu sehen, was man in sechs Jahren alles schaffen kann..." Sie wird ernster. „Seiya, ich glaube, das Chaos hat es diesmal nicht auf die Sternenkristalle abgesehen, sondern auf mich... Verstehst du, es will mir alles nehmen, bis ich mich ihm stellen muss und dann ist min Leid so groß, dass es mich spielend besiegen kann."

Seiya geht still neben ihr her.

„Luna und Artemis haben feindliche Atmosphären in der Nähe des Palastes entdeckt, warum greifen sie nicht an? Warten sie einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt ab? Wollen sie uns nachts überfallen? –Seiya, ich habe eine Bitte!"

Sie waren vor dem Schlafzimmer von Serenity angekommen. Sie stehen sich gegenüber, aber sie sieht ihn nicht an. Leichte Röte überzieht ihr Gesicht.

„Seiya, ich habe Angst! Ich habe Angst, ganz allein in diesem großen Raum zu sein! Kannst du nicht diese Nacht bei mir schlafen?"

Seiya versteht nicht richtig, ist aber doch etwas verunsichert und meint: „Ich habe in deinem Zimmer keinerlei Sofa oder zweites Bett gesehen, wo soll ich denn da schlafen?"

Jetzt schaut sie ihn an, ernst und ehrlich, er schluckt. „Nein, das habe ich auch nicht. Du müsstest schon in meinem Bett schlafen, aber es ist ja groß genug, dass locker noch zwei weitere Personen dazukommen könnten!"

„Du meinst also, ich soll mit dir in einem Bett schlafen?"

Serenity nickt.

„Also, äh,... Nein...das kann ich doch nicht machen... Ich meine, ich... du bist verheiratet und... die Bediensteten...also..." Er bricht ab und schaut sie verlegen an. „Das kann ich nicht."

Sie würde ihm jetzt so gerne über die Wange streichen und ihn beruhigen. „Du fühlst immer noch so, nicht wahr? Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich will ja nur, dass du auf mich aufpasst, mehr nicht! Einverstanden?" (jetzt war er in derselben Lage wie sie in der Disco und denkt was völlig falsches...g)

Seiya zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt sich von Serenity durch die Tür ziehen.

„Dort hinten kannst du dich umziehen; ich muss noch mal raus! Schlaf schön!" Dann verschwindet sie.

Serenity geht hinaus in den verglasten Park und wartet. „Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler?"

Hinter ihr raschelt es und sie dreht sich um. Vor ihr kniet Sailor Pluto. „Hoheit, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

„Pluto, sag, meinst du, wir können das Chaos auch dieses Mal besiegen? Es ist mächtiger geworden, der König ist verschwunden und es gibt soviel mehr zu beschützen."

„Königin Serenity, wenn ich etwas sagen darf: Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen werden! Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich nicht aufpasste, als das Chaos eindrang..."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Pluto, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass das Chaos schon viel früher hierher gekommen war! Es ist an uns allen, den Feind zu vernichten."

„Natürlich! Ich habe verstanden, Hoheit!"

„Schlaf gut, Pluto!" Serenity wendet sich ab und steigt die Treppen hinauf.

„Ihr auch, Königin Serenity!"

Seiya kann nicht schlafen, doch als Serenity den Raum betritt schließt er die Augen.

Serenity tritt hinter den Paravent und zieht sich um, die Verbände muss sie noch immer tragen. Neben ihrem Kleid liegen das Jackett und das Hemd von Seiya.

Leise legt sie sich neben Seiya ins Bett, nimmt bewusst Abstand. Lächelnd betrachtet sie ihn: er sieht immer noch so gut aus, wie früher. Auf seinem nackten Oberkörper liegt seine Kette mit dem Verwandlungsstern und der Feder. Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind, mit dem halboffenen Mund.

„Gute Nacht, Seiya! Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht schläfst!"

Er grinst und wünscht dasselbe zurück.

Serenity versucht zu schlafen, doch sie findet einfach nicht zur Ruhe, denn bald darauf steht sie wieder auf und tritt auf den Balkon.

Schon einmal lag sie neben diesem Mann und konnte nicht einschlafen! Schon einmal lag er in ihrem Bett, als Mamoru nicht bei ihr war!

Sie sieht durch das Kristalldach und nimmt das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne in sich auf.

„Mamoru, wo bist du? Immer, wenn ich dich brauche, bist du nicht da! Was soll nur aus uns werden? Aus der Kleinen Lady? Wir sind zu schwach, um das Chaos zu besiegen, deshalb sind die Star Lights gekommen. Seiya ist furchtbar nett und meine Gefühle geraten wieder ins Wanken... Ich habe Angst, dass sich meine Gefühle für ihn ändern, so wie damals... Mamoru, ich vermisse dich so sehr..."

Tränen steigen in ihre Augen und als sie Schritte hinter sich hört, wischt Serenity sie schnell weg.

Traurig lässt sie sich auf die Bank fallen und spürt, wie Seiya ihr tröstend den Arm um ihre Schultern legt.

„Hör auf zu weinen, es wird alles wieder gut! Reiß dich doch zusammen, sonst machst du es uns allen nur noch schwerer!"

Serenity horcht auf. „Seiya? Du bist traurig, nicht wahr? Wegen mir, weil ich immer unglücklich bin, wenn du hier bist. Weil du es nicht schaffst, mich zum Lachen zu bringen!"

„Schätzchen, ich..."

Die Versuchung ist groß, sich jetzt einfach in seine Arme zu werfen und diese schöne Wärme zu spüren. Doch Serenity weiß, dass sie das nicht zulassen darf. Sie steht auf und geht zur Tür, aufrecht und lächelnd dreht sie sich zu ihm um.

„Seiya... Ich habe gelernt, dass ich Würde und Ehre zeigen muss, auch wenn es noch so schwer ist. Meine Mutter, die Göttin des Mondes, hat es mir beigebracht und ich werde es versuchen, so gut ich kann! Sie hat mich gelehrt, dass ich stolz darauf sein kann, für das Gute eintreten zu können und so viele liebe Menschen um mich herum zu haben. Ich werde es durchstehen, so wie ich alle anderen Schlachten auch durchgestanden habe, damit die Menschen eine schöne Zukunft haben können. Menschen wie die Bewohner dieses Universums; Menschen wie meine Tochter und der König; Menschen wie meine Freunde, die immer hinter mir stehen; Menschen wie du und ich!"

„Serenity..."

Lachend sieht sie ihn an. „Und nun komm! Es ist spät und morgen ist ein langer Tag!"

Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht wieder hinein.

Als er sich neben sie gelegt hat (mit genug Abstand versteht sich), flüstert sie noch: „Seiya, bitte nenn mich Bunny, wenn wir alleine sind; so wie früher!"

Außer dem König nennt sie jetzt keiner mehr „Bunny".

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Chapter 3

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 203: Eine Legende aus einem fernen Land

Was bisher geschah: Der König ist verschwunden, das Chaos und die Sailor Star Lights wieder aufgetaucht. Gemeinsam wollen sie versuchen, das Chaos zu besiegen. Doch es gibt Probleme: die Prinzessin kommt mit Seiya nicht aus und versucht, herauszufinden, was für ein Geheimnis er verbirgt. Seiya liebt Serenity noch immer, doch diese versucht, ihn auf Abstand zu halten, was ihr jedoch nicht immer oder nur sehr schwer gelingt.

Sonntags wird im verglasten Garten gefrühstückt. Sailor Neptun und Sailor Uranus begleiten das Ganze an Piano und Violine. Nach dem Frühstück spielen die Three Lights ihren neuen Song „Zu den Sternschnuppen".

Kleine Lady sitzt beschämt neben ihrer Mutter, sie hat sich noch nicht getraut, Seiya um Entschuldigung zu bitten.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Kleine Lady?", will Sailor Jupiter von ihr wissen, „Sieh mal, ich habe deine Lieblingsplätzchen gebacken!" Sie schiebt der Prinzessin ein kleines Schälchen mit goldbraunen Keksen hinüber. Begeistert greift die Kleine Lady zu und sagt: „Mmhm... lecker! Ich werde Seiya welche davon geben!" Sie steht auf, nimmt das Schälchen in beide Hände und geht zu Seiya. Mittlerweile haben die Three Lights aufgehört zu singen; Taiki und Yaten unterhalten sich mit Sailor Merkur und Sailor Venus, während Seiya am Piano eine Variation von „Search for your Love" spielt.

Kleine Lady stellt sich neben das Klavier und streckt Seiya das Schälchen mit den Keksen entgegen. Er hört nicht auf zu spielen, sieht sie nur fragend an.

„Die sind für dich! Ähm... ich soll... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dafür... dass ich gestern Abend so gemein war... weil... Es tut mir Leid!", stammelt sie und schaut ihn dabei nicht an, doch Seiya lächelt und streicht ihr über das rosa Haar.

„Schon gut, mach dir nichts draus. Du bist traurig, aber wir werden den König finden, keine Angst! Komm, setz dich zu mir!" Zärtlich zieht er sie zu sich auf den Hocker und spielt weiter.

Kleine Lady träumt vor sich hin, das macht Seiyas Musik, seine Musik trägt sie wie auf Wolken und alle Feindseligkeiten und Probleme sind für diesen einen Augenblick verflogen.

„Sag, magst du die Sterne?", möchte Seiya jetzt von ihr wissen.

Da muss sie nicht lange überlegen: „Ja, natürlich! Sie leuchten so schön wie der Mond!"

„Ja, sie leuchten ganz hell, denn jedes Lebewesen in diesem Universum trägt den hellen Glanz eines Sternes in sich."

„Jedes Lebewesen? Jeder Mensch und jedes Tier? Auch ich?"

„Ja, auch du! Alle Lebewesen, und da müssen die Sterne doch so hell strahlen, nicht wahr? Weißt du, die Ausstrahlung eines Menschen ist so stark wie sein Stern leuchtet."

„Aha, und was heißt das?"

„Das heißt, dass die Ausstrahlung deiner Freunde sehr stark ist, weil ihre Sterne, wie Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und all die anderen, sehr hell strahlen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, die Sterne deiner Freunde leuchten ganz hell. Und der Stern der Königin leuchtet ganz besonders hell!" Seine Stimme wird immer verträumter und sanfter.

„Der Stern von Mama strahlt ganz besonders hell?"

„Mhm... ja, das macht der Silberkristall! Dein Stern wird auch einmal so hell leuchten."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Das besagt eine alte Legende aus einem fernen Land... Von dort komme ich."

„Und was ist das für ein Land? Woher kommst du?"

„Ich? Das ist nicht wichtig, ich bin hier und werde wieder gehen..."

„Ich würde aber gerne mehr über dich wissen, ich würde gerne wissen, woher du kommst!"

„Nun... ich komme von weither! Vom Planeten Kinmoku. Ich stehe in den Diensten der Königin Kakyuu vom Red Cercis Königreich!"

„Das habe ich schon einmal gehört..." Kleine Lady denkt angestrengt nach. „Wie sieht deine Königin aus?"

„Sehr schön! Wunderschöne rote Haare und Augen, die so schön funkeln wie Rubine! Sie mag deine Mutter sehr und ist ihr dankbar, dass sie ihr geholfen hat."

„Dann bist du... Dann seid ihr... die Sailor Star Lights?" Kleine Lady starrt ihn erschrocken an, doch er spielt eine weitere Variation.

„Mhm... Woher weißt du das? Wer hat dir von uns erzählt?", fragt er in immer noch so weichem Ton.

„...Mama..."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast! Sie scheint ihn doch zu mögen, du machst dir umsonst Sorgen, Serenity.", versucht Sailor Mars die Königin zu überzeugen und nimmt einen Schluck Tee.

Serenity schielt zum Piano und flüstert: „Kann schon sein... Aber ich habe Angst! Warum sind sie zurückgekommen?"

„Du hast sie eingeladen, schon vergessen?", erinnert Sailor Jupiter an den Abschied vor sechs Jahren.

„Schon, aber...", murmelt Serenity.

„Seiya hat gesagt, er käme wieder, wenn Mamoru seinen Job nicht gut machen würde... Vielleicht geschieht etwas... Mamoru ist nicht mehr da und ich habe seltsame Träume, die-"

„Unsinn! Was redet ihr für dummes Zeug!", unterbricht Serenity ihre Freundin und stellt ihre Tasse energisch auf.

Sie war so laut, dass das Klavierspiel abrupt aufhört und alle zu ihr hinüberschauen.

„Der König achtet immer gut auf mich! Ich kenne keinen Mann, der so gutmütig und freundlich gegenüber anderen Menschen ist! Und auch jetzt, wenn er nicht da ist, ist er bei mir! Der König würde mich und das Königreich nie im Stich lassen!" Während sie spricht, steht sie auf und sieht sich in der Runde um. Dann begegnen ihre Blicke zuerst denen von Seiya, dann denen ihrer Tochter. Sie atmet tief ein, zitternd sagt sie: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so laut geworden bin! Mir geht es zur Zeit nicht so gut und die ganze Situation macht es nicht besser. Entschuldigt mich!" Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und eilt den langen Weg zurück zum Palast.

Seiya sieht ihr entsetzt nach, springt auf und hechtet hinter ihr her.

Kleine Lady bleibt verwirrt am Klavier zurück.

„Seiya...!"

Serenity läuft den langen Weg durch die Rosenbeete entlang, Seiya rennt hinter ihr her, bald hat er sie eingeholt.

„Serenity! Komm zurück, Bunny! Du kannst nicht wegrennen, jetzt nicht mehr!"

Sie erreichen den gepflasterten Kreis mit dem schönen Springbrunnen und Seiya packt Serenity am Handgelenk und zieht sie an sich.

„Hör auf zu weinen! Weißt du nicht mehr, was du mir letzte Nacht gesagt hast! Eine Königin muss Würde und Ehre zeigen! Dann tu das, verdammt noch mal, auch und renn nicht immer weg-"

Er merkt, wie sie sich an sein Jackett klammert und am ganzen Körper zittert, erschrocken hört er auf, zu sprechen. „Bunny..."

Serenity drückt sich eng an ihn und schluchzt verzweifelt: „Mamoru... Mamoru, er hat mich im Stich gelassen! Er ist einfach verschwunden ohne etwas zu sagen, einfach so! Ohne mir zu helfen! Er hat mir doch versprochen, dass er immer bei mir bleibt und mich nie wieder alleinlässt! Wo ist er jetzt, warum ist er denn jetzt nicht da...! Ich habe solche Angst, warum kommt er nicht, wenn ich ihn rufe! Warum ist er nicht da, um mich zu trösten! Warum tust du es und nicht Mamoru! Warum ist er nicht da, ich vermisse ihn so sehr! Mamoru..."

Seiya legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und schiebt sie ein Stück von sich, damit er in ihre Augen sehen kann. Sie sehen verwirrt und traurig aus, es steckt soviel Sehnsucht in ihnen und doch haben sie etwas Erschreckendes an sich, solche Augen kann nur die Königin des weißen Mondes haben. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, wie er sie trösten kann, wenn es ihn doch selbst auch beinah zerreißt vor Traurigkeit! Wie soll er sie da trösten! Er möchte nicht, dass sie weint, dass sie traurig ist, aber er kann sie nicht dazu bewegen, zu lachen, weil er nicht der Mann ist, den sie geheiratet hat, der ihr eine Tochter geschenkt hat und der jetzt nicht da ist! Was soll er denn machen? Was soll er ihr sagen?

„Bunny, glaub nicht so etwas! Er hat dich nicht verlassen! So lange du an ihn glaubst, ist er bei dir und gibt dir Kraft, glaub mir, ich weiß es! Du musst nur an ihn glauben und alles wird wieder gut!"

„Seiya..."

„Verstehst du, wenn du sein Bild in deinem Herzen trägst und an ihn glaubst, dann ist er immer bei dir und wird dir helfen... weil er dich doch liebt!" Seine Stimme fängt an zu zittern, seine Hände auf ihren Schultern sind jetzt eiskalt und sie glaubt sogar, durch ihre feuchten Augen etwas in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen. Er schluckt. „Und du, du liebst ihn doch auch, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen und weinen und darauf warten, dass er zurückkommt und dich in seine Arme nimmt, nicht wahr! Außerdem hast du mir doch gesagt, dass du immer mit ihm zusammensein willst, stimmt's? Hast du das etwa vergessen... Schätzchen...?" Seine Stimme erstickt, jetzt kann sie deutlich erkennen, wie schwer es ihm fällt, das zu sagen. Denn eigentlich könnte er doch froh sein, dass Mamoru nicht da ist, dann hätte er sie für sich; aber sie hat Seiya völlig falsch eingeschätzt! Er liebt sie wirklich, sonst hätte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass Mamoru sie liebt; er muss sie wirklich sehr gern haben, wenn er es in Kauf nimmt, dass sie mit einem anderen glücklich wird! Jetzt weiß sie endlich genau, warum er immer nur ein trauriges Lächeln zeigt, warum er nie richtig glücklich ist, wenn sie auch nicht glücklich ist...

„Seiya... Es tut mir so Leid, dass... Ich... ich wollte dir nicht so weh tun, ich...ich wusste nicht, dass..."

Sanft legt er ihr den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und fährt sie nach. „Schätzchen... Sie haben immer noch dieselbe süße Form, wie vor sechs Jahren, sie schmecken bestimmt auch heute wieder salzig, wie vor sechs Jahren. Auch da hast du geweint... Da konnte ich dich für einen kurzen schönen Augenblick trösten, aber heute... heute kann ich es nicht mehr..." Er beugt sich zu ihr herab und küsst sie auf Stirn und Wangen, dann streicht er mit seiner Hand über ihre linke Wange und lächelt traurig. „Nur deine Augen haben sich verändert... Sie zeigen, welche Kraft in dir steckt. Weißt du, was für ein Glück Mamoru hat, so jemanden wie dich an seiner Seite zu haben?... Wären wir uns zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort begegnet, früher, dann hättest du dich vielleicht anders entschieden, aber so..." Wieder steigen ihr Tränen in die Augen und schluchzend greift sie nach seiner Hand an ihrer Wange. „Bitte... Seiya... Hör auf, so zu reden...ich..."

Vorsichtig zieht er sie näher an sich und sie hört den schnellen Rhythmus seines Herzens. Vorsichtig nimmt er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wieder blicken ihn diese Augen an, die so vieles in sich vereinen. Leise und stockend bringt er die Worte, die er ihr schon so lange sagen will, heraus: „Schätzchen... nimm es mir bitte nicht zu sehr böse... ich kann es nicht verhindern... ich wehre mich dagegen, weil... weil ich weiß... aber, es geht nicht... schon so lange... habe ich darauf gewartet...schon so lange... wollte ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halten..."

Sein Kopf neigt sich zu ihrem und wenig später berühren seine Lippen die ihren. Zärtlich erstickt er ihr Schluchzen und drückt sie immer mehr an sich, lässt seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und schließlich legt sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwidert seinen Kuss.

Endlich spürt sie wieder dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Wärme-

„AHH!" Ein schrecklicher Schrei lässt die beiden auseinanderfahren und zum Turm des Palastes rennen, in dem der zentrale Computer stationiert ist und von wo aus Luna und Artemis die Befehle im Kampf erteilen. Die anderen kommen auch angerannt, Puu hat die Prinzessin auf dem Arm.

Der Bildschirm ist eingeschaltet und sofort ist Serenity klar, was geschieht. Chaos' Leute greifen die unschuldigen Bewohner von Tokyo an, überall werden Gebäude in Brand gesetzt, schwarze Rauchwolken steigen zum Himmel.

Alle schauen sie Serenity an, sie weiß, was zu tun ist.

„Wir müssen die Bewohner evakuieren, bevor noch mehr von ihnen sterben!", befiehlt sie, „Vor allem die Menschen um den Hikawa- Tempel müssen geschützt werden! Artemis, ruf den Notstand aus und mache den Menschen klar, dass sie sich alle in den Bunkern einfinden sollen und dort bleiben, bis wir Neuigkeiten berichten!"

„Klar!" Artemis tapst auf mehreren Tasten herum und spricht anschließend ins Mikrofon, was Serenity ihm aufgetragen hat; die Mitteilung wird durch Lautsprecher in jede Straße übertragen.

„Gut, Sailor Mars, Merkur, Jupiter und Venus gehen zum Hikawa- Tempel, wenn ihr nicht klarkommt, werden euch Maker und Healer zu Hilfe kommen! Sailor Pluto geht mit der Prinzessin und den Bediensteten in den Turm; Luna, Artemis, ihr haltet hier die Stellung und informiert uns über Neuigkeiten!"

„Was heißt ‚uns'?", will Seiya wissen.

„Ich werde mit euch den Palast verteidigen!", erklärt Serenity und sieht die anderen dabei fest an, „Also lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren, sonst ist bald nichts mehr von Crystal Tokyo übrig!"

„Aber du bist verletzt, Serenity!"

„Das ist mir egal! Es ist mein Königreich und ich habe die Verantwortung. –Los jetzt!"

Gemeinsam verwandeln sie sich.

„Macht des Merkurkristalls!"

„Macht des Marskristalls!"

„Macht des Jupiterkristalls!"

„Macht des Venuskristalls!"

„Macht des Uranuskristalls!"

„Macht des Neptunkristalls!"

„Macht des Plutokristalls!"

„Macht des Star Fighter!"

„Macht des Star Maker!"

„Macht des Star Healer!"

„Macht des Mondkristalls!"

„Verwandelt uns!"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

Hallöle!

Dieses Mal ganz besonders für Youkai, danke für die Reviews

Schon peinlich, diese ganzen Verwandlungssprüche...Auf Englisch hörn sie sich wirklich besser an, aber bin da nun auch nimmer soo drin, als dass ich das jetzt noch gescheit umändern könnt...Naja...Wir werden sehn, wie's weitergeht, ne?

Danke jedenfalls für's Lesen, Usagi und Seiya bleiben auch weiterhin meine Lieblingeg

Alles Liebe Koishii


	4. Chapter 4

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 204: Zwischenfall

Was bisher geschah: Der König ist noch immer verschwunden und das Chaos breitet sich immer weiter aus. In Serenitys Trauer mischt sich Seiyas Sehnsucht nach ihr, was zu einem Kuss und verwirrten Gefühlen führt. Doch da greift das Chaos wieder an...

„Also, lasst uns gehen und siegen!"

Die vier Inner Senshi benutzen den Sailor- Teletransport, damit sie schneller am Hikawa- Tempel sind. Maker und Healer machen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg, weil sie in den Straßen für Ordnung sorgen wollen.

Eternal Sailor Moon, Fighter und Sailor Uranus und Neptun stellen sich vor dem Palast auf.

„An alle Kriegerinnen! Die Feinde tragen die Armbänder von Chaos, das heißt, ihr könnt sie noch retten, indem ihr die Armbänder zerstört.", teilt Luna den Senshi über Funk mit.

Die Menschen, die sich vor dem Palast aufbauen, kommen immer näher. Das Kristallglas, aus dem die ganze Stadt besteht, hält viel aus, doch spätestens nach dem 5. übermenschlichen Kraftschub kann es zersplittern; und die Feinde haben sehr viel Kraft!

Die Senshi kämpfen und geben ihr Bestes, doch sie merken schnell, dass die Feinde es nur auf Eternal Sailor Moon abgesehen haben; sie wird am Häufigsten angegriffen und muss immer wieder ihren Stab einsetzen.

„Macht des Silbermonds! Sieg und heile!"

Viele werden vernichtet, bzw. vom Bann des Chaos erlöst, doch die Kraft von Sailor Moon ist nicht stark genug, denn ihr Herz zweifelt. Was ist, wenn sie das Chaos nicht besiegen können? Wird sie Mamoru je wiederfinden? Und was ist mit Seiya?

„Sailor Moon, pass auf!", schreit Fighter da und stürzt sich über sie, damit sie nicht verletzt wird.

„Alles okay?", will sie wissen.

Sailor Moon nickt. „Ja, danke."

Sie will gerade ihren Stab einsetzen, als sie laute Schreie hört.

„Kleine Lady! Oh Gott, warum ist sie hier!" Schnell rennt sie in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kommen, und sieht einen in schwarz gehüllten Mann, der die Prinzessin in die Luft hält und würgt! Sailor Moon kann nur seine Augen sehen, sie kommen ihr bekannt vor... aber woher?

„Was willst du von ihr! Sie hat dir nichts getan!", schreit Sailor Moon, doch er antwortet nicht, sondern schickt einen Strahl schwarzer Energie auf sie, der sie an die nächste Hauswand wirft.

„Mama! Mama, bitte hilf mir!"

Während Sailor Moon versucht, sich aufzurichten, kommen Fighter, Uranus und Neptun und greifen den Mann an.

„Sailor Moon, ist alles okay!", fragt Sailor Uranus, die ihr aufhilft.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." Mit letzter Kraft erhebt sie ihren Stab: „Macht des Silbermonds! Sieg und heile!"

Mit der Kraft der anderen kann sie den Mann in die Flucht schlagen; er ist glimpflich davongekommen, er trägt nur einen Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht davon.

Für Sailor Moon war der Kampf zu anstrengend, sie bricht zusammen; Kleine Lady liegt am Boden und ringt nach Luft.

„Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon, alles in Ordnung?" Sailor Uranus tätschelt ihr die Wange, Verzweiflung steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Verdammt! Sie hätte nicht mitkommen sollen! Es war zuviel für sie." Vorsichtig nimmt sie Sailor Moon auf den Arm und trägt sie zurück in den Palast, gefolgt von Neptun und Fighter, die Kleine Lady trägt.

Wenig später kommen die anderen Kriegerinnen zurück. „Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt!"

Als Serenity in ihrem Bett aufwacht, sitzen Sailor Mars, Uranus, Pluto und Maker um sie herum und lächeln.

„Es geht Ihnen wieder gut, Hoheit! Wir haben schon gedacht, Ihr wärt zu schwach, Euch zu regenerieren!", seufzt Maker erleichtert.

„Ich danke euch, danke.", antwortet Serenity schwach.

Sailor Uranus steht entschlossen auf. „Wir haben Euch doch gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich ist! Warum habt Ihr nicht auf uns gehört?"

„Ach, Uranus. Du kennst mich doch! Ich bin unbelehrbar; ich wollte selbst etwas für mein Volk tun..." Serenity setzt sich langsam in den vielen Kissen auf, Sailor Merkur tritt ein und bringt eine Tasse Tee.

„Wie schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Serenity!"

„Merkur, Mars, Uranus; Pluto und Maker, ich bin euch so dankbar! Aber ich kann nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun! Ich muss wissen, was ich tun kann, denn letztendlich hat Chaos es auf mich abgesehen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es mir diesmal auch alles nehmen kann... wie vor sechs Jahren!" Serenity schlägt die Decke zurück und schickt alle bis auf Maker hinaus.

„Maker, bitte sag mir, ob es der Prinzessin gut geht."

Während Serenity sich hinter dem Paravent umzieht, erklärt Maker: „Es geht ihr gut, Hoheit! Fighter ist bei ihr und kümmert sich um sie."

„So, Fighter ist bei ihr? Dann geht es ihr sicher gut...Geh zu den anderen, ich komme schon allein zurecht."

„Ja, Hoheit." Maker verbeugt sich vor ihr und geht hinaus.

Serenity macht sich schnell ihre Frisur, dann tritt sie aus ihrem Zimmer und schickt nach Pluto, die wenige Minuten später bei ihr erscheint.

„Pluto, kannst du mir sagen, wie Kleine Lady aus dem Turm kommen konnte?"

Sailor Pluto verneigt sich tief vor ihr und sagt: „Königin, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie hinauskommen konnte! Sie war die ganze Zeit bei den Bediensteten und plötzlich kam eine Zofe und erzählte, die Prinzessin sei nicht mehr da. Es tut mir zutiefst Leid, was geschehen ist und ich werde die Prinzessin, sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen ist, befragen."

„Gut, tu das, aber prüfe zuerst zusammen mit Luna und Artemis nach, ob der Turm keine Stelle hat, durch die man fliehen, bzw. hereinkommen kann!"

„Das werde ich tun, Königin Serenity!"

Serenity lächelt wieder. „Ich danke dir, Pluto. Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin bei meiner Tochter!"

Serenity eilt die wenigen Schritte von ihrem Zimmer zu dem der Prinzessin und stürzt aufgeregt hinein.

Kleine Lady liegt in ihrem Bett und schläft, ihr Haar ist auf den weißen Kissen ausgebreitet und hat etwas von seinem Glanz verloren, auf ihrer Wange ist ein kleiner Kratzer.

Fighter hat sich zurückverwandelt; Seiya sitzt, mit Diana auf dem Schoß, vor dem Bett der Prinzessin. Als Serenity hereinkommt, steht er auf und lächelt.

„Seiya! Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie schwer verletzt?"

Seiya setzt Diana auf das Kissen neben der Kleinen Lady und streicht Serenity über die Schulter.

„Es geht ihr gut! Sie hat ein paar Kratzer und blaue Flecken abbekommen, aber es geht ihr sehr gut! Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen."

Er bietet ihr den Stuhl an, doch Serenity setzt sich auf die Bettkante und streicht ihrer Tochter zärtlich über die Stirn.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie das so gut verkraftet; sie ist sehr tapfer.", bemerkt er und lächelt.

„Das macht der Silberkristall.", erklärt Serenity, „Auch wenn sie noch nicht Königin ist, sie gehört zur Familie des Weißen Mondes und wird somit automatisch vom Silberkristall gestärkt. Allerdings muss sie erst noch lernen, wie man mit ihm umgeht, denn wenn man seine Kraft einsetzt, zerstört man nicht nur den Feind, sondern auch sich selbst..." Serenity gibt ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und steht auf. „Ich werde nachher noch einmal nach ihr sehen; auch wenn ich gerne bei ihr bleiben will, gibt es noch soviel zu regeln und das hat Vorrang."

„Ich komme mit dir, ich will dir helfen! Healer ist draußen auf dem Balkon, ich sage ihr Bescheid und komme mit dir!", sagt Seiya, als er sieht, dass Serenity nur mühsam das Gleichgewicht halten kann.

Die beiden gehen hinüber in Serenitys Zimmer.

Serenity holt sich ihren Umhang und das Stabzepter, das sie sorgfältig in einer Vitrine aufbewahrt.

Während sie sich den Umhang um die Schultern legt, sagt sie: „Seiya, ich verdanke dir und den beiden anderen so viel! Ich bin euch sehr dankbar; wie soll ich das je wieder gutmachen?" Fragend sieht sie ihn an, ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf seinen Lippen ab. Vorsichtig stupst er sie mit dem Finger an die Stirn.

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen! Die größte Freude ist es, zu wissen, dass du lebst und glücklich bist. Seit dem Kampf vor sechs Jahren bringen Healer und Maker dir dieselbe Ehrerbietung entgegen wie unserer Königin. Wir freuen uns, wenn es dir gut geht, Bunny!"

Lächelnd streicht Serenity ihm über die Wange. „Seiya, ihr habt das Leben meiner Tochter gerettet; du hast schon so oft dein Leben für meine Freunde und mich aufs Spiel gesetzt! –Warum das alles?"

Seiya kniet sich vor sie hin und küsst ihre Hand. „Warum? Oh, Bunny, das weißt du doch genau! Weil ich dich liebe."

Serenity sieht ihn unverwandt an, dann beugt sie sich zu ihm hinunter und zieht ihn auf die Füße. „Du liebst mich immer noch, obwohl ich verheiratet bin und eine Tochter habe... und trotzdem unternehme ich nichts dagegen..."

„Bunny..."

Sie lacht auf, es ist ein fröhliches Lachen, nicht so gequält wie sonst in letzter Zeit; man könnte meinen, die ganze Angelegenheit würde ihr nichts mehr ausmachen... Das ist das Lachen, das Seiya gewohnt ist, das lockere, fröhliche, befreite Lachen von Bunny Tsukino... von Serenity.

„So, und nun komm, ich will mir die Schäden ansehen und beheben!" Damit nimmt sie ihr Zepter und geht zur Tür; von dort sieht sie ihn noch einmal seltsam an, dann sagt sie: „Es wird schon alles gutgehen, Seiya!"

Gemeinsam gehen sie durch die Straßen Crystal Tokyos und Serenity erhebt ihr Zepter um die gröbsten Schäden zu beseitigen.

Sie gehen auch zum Hikawa –Tempel, dort gibt es sehr viel mehr zu renovieren; die Sailors haben ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Nachdem Serenity die Schäden behoben hat, geht sie in den Tempel, klatscht zweimal in die Hände, um den Göttern zu zeigen, dass sie hier ist und trägt ihre Anliegen und Wünsche vor. Anschließend geht sie wieder zu Seiya hinaus und kehrt mit ihm zum Palast zurück.

Vor der Palasttreppe hält Seiya an und betrachtet Serenity ernst.

„Serenity, Kleine Lady, sie... ich denke sie weiß Bescheid darüber, was ich für dich empfinde..."

Erstaunt sieht Serenity ihn an. „Ja? Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie ein helles Köpfchen hat... anders als ich damals (g)... Im Ernst: hat sie dir etwas Derartiges erwähnt?"

Seiya wiegt den Kopf. „Nun ja, ich habe ein neues Lied gesungen, als ich sie ins Bett gebracht habe und da wachte sie noch einmal kurz auf. Sie sah mich fragend an und dann fragte sie ganz plötzlich, ob ich dich möge. Ich konnte sie ja schlecht anlügen, sie hat etwas in den Augen, das mich an dich erinnert... Sie lächelte nur und meinte, sie verdanke mir ihr Leben und sie möge mich sehr; außerdem fände sie es schön, dass wir hier seien und dich zum Lachen bringen!"

„Manchmal zweifele ich, ob sie tatsächlich erst sechs Jahre alt ist... Nun, da sie es weiß, brauchen wir uns auch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, ob sie etwas dagegen haben könnte, dass du mich so sehr magst! Also, komm, es gibt bald Essen! Sing mir dein neues Lied vor!"

Seiya beginnt zu singen und Serenity hakt sich bei ihm unter.

Gemeinsam gehen sie die Treppe hinauf und verschwinden im Palast.

Die ganze Zeit wurden sie von einem in schwarz gehüllten Mann beobachtet...

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	5. Chapter 5

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 205: Der schwarze Mann

Was bisher geschah: Der König ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, das Chaos greift immer wieder an und inmitten dieser Krise kommen sich Seiya und Serenity wieder näher und alle machen sich Sorgen um die Königin, die Prinzessin, den König und die Zukunft...

Serenity schläft, sie träumt.

_Sie war mit diesem Tölpel von Mamoru, der tagsüber in einem Smoking herumlief (!), an der Straßenecke zusammengestoßen und hatte sich sofort mit ihm gezankt; er war doch so ganz anders als ihr toller Retter Tuxedo Mask! Und dann war Mamoru auch noch mit der gemeinen Rei zusammen! Doch mit der Zeit fand sie doch Gefallen an ihm und als er an der Schulter verletzt war, folgte sie ihm aus Sorge um ihn. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er Tuxedo Mask ist bzw. Prinz Endymion und sie Prinzessin Serenity! Es war so schrecklich gegen ihn kämpfen zu müssen.._. Eine Träne läuft über ihre Wange... _Und dann kam Chibi –Usa, ihre Tochter aus der Zukunft, auf die sie so eifersüchtig war, weil Mamoru sie plötzlich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Dabei verbrachten sie zu Dritt eine wunderbar schöne Zeit..._ und fällt auf das weiße Kopfkissen.

_Sie begegnete Seiya das erste Mal am Flughafen und dann bei seinen Dreharbeiten und zankte sich mit ihm, weil er sie so unverschämt anbaggerte. Am nächsten Tag war sie mit ihm an einer Straßenecke zusammengestoßen, Zoff war vorprogrammiert..._ Sie schmunzelte. _Er verliebte sich im ersten Augenblick in sie und sie merkte, dass er viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Mamoru und mit ihr selbst hat und ließ sich daraufhin auf ihn ein. Die Zeichen, die er ausstrahlte, waren für sie eine Geste der guten Freundschaft: der kleine Teddy an seinem freien Tag; Seiya schenkte ihn ihr als Dank dafür, dass sie den Tag mit ihm verbracht hatte. Seiya übernachtete bei ihr, um sie vor Einbrechern zu beschützen, was in einem Chaos endete. Er trainierte sie im Softball für das Turnier; er wollte gewinnen, um sie weiterhin treffen zu können. Und als sie gewonnen hatten, fiel Seiya ihr jubelnd um den Hals. Im Freizeitpark küsste er sie und gestand ihr seine Liebe und als herauskam, wer sie wirklich waren, auch da beschützte er sie weiterhin, auch wenn es den anderen nicht passte..._

Serenity wacht auf, es ist heller Tag, und zieht sich an. Den Teddy hat sie immer noch, er liegt zusammen mit verschiedenen Fotos in ihrem Nachttisch. Viele Fotos sind von Mamoru, den Senshi, der Prinzessin und ihr. Ein anderes ist das gemeinsame Foto von Seiya und ihr vor ihrem Diskobesuch, ein weiteres zeigt Seiya mit einem Schrubber und einem Eimer Wasser bei ihr zu Hause den Flur putzen, noch ein anderes zeigt die überschwengliche Umarmung nach dem gewonnenen Softballspiel.

Nach dem Frühstück zieht sich Serenity in den Kristallsaal, das Zentrum des Schlosses, zurück. Der Kristallsaal ist nur ein kleiner Raum, in dem ein großer funkelnder Kristall, der Gebetsturm, und eine leere Vitrine stehen. In der Vitrine war früher der Silberkristall, aber Serenity wollte ihn in ihrer Nähe haben und nahm ihn mit auf ihr Zimmer. Eigentlich ist es auch nicht direkt der Silberkristall, sondern ihr Stab. Der Silberkristall erscheint erst richtig, wenn sie ihn aus sich heraus gibt (Sternenkristall usw.). Sie kniet vor dem Gebetsturm und will zur Mondgöttin beten, wie jeden Tag, als eine Dienerin anklopft.

Serenity tritt hinaus auf den Korridor.

„Was gibt es?", will sie wissen.

Die Dienerin verbeugt sich und sagt: „Es ist Besuch für Euch, Hoheit."

„Wer ist es?"

„Der Herr wollte seinen Namen nicht nennen, Hoheit. Er wartet im Empfangssaal auf Euch."

„Danke."

Serenity geht hinunter in den Saal und bleibt auf der Treppe stehen.

Endymion wartet auf sie.

Weinend fällt Serenity ihm um den Hals.

„Mamoru! Gott sei Dank, du lebst und es geht dir gut! Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! snif"

Andeutungsweise streicht er ihr kurz übers Haar.

„Schon gut, ich bin ja wieder da. Geht es allen gut?"

Serenity lacht. „Ja, doch! Komm, wir haben Besuch! Die Star Lights sind bei uns!"

Glücklich hakt sie sich bei ihm unter und führt ihn in den Park zu den anderen.

Sie sind erstaunt und überrascht, ihren König so plötzlich wiederzusehen und verbeugen sich mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm.

„Hoheit? Ihr seid es wirklich! Ihr seid wieder da! Wir haben uns Sorgen um Euch gemacht!"

Sailor Venus umarmt ihn kurz und auch Sailor Pluto nimmt ihn glücklich in die Arme.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Endymion! Wir sind so froh, dass es Euch gut geht!"

Serenity begegnet einen Moment Seiyas Blick und lächelt verunsichert. Doch Seiya lächelt zurück und kommt mit Taiki und Yaten auf den König zu und verbeugt sich vor ihm.

„Hoheit, wir hoffen, wir stören mit unserem Besuch nicht?"

„Nein, bleibt, so lange ihr wollt!"

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von Euch, Hoheit."

Seiya blickt auf und sein Blick bleibt erschrocken am Gesicht des Königs hängen.

„Ist etwas?", will Endymion wissen.

„Ähm... wenn ich fragen darf, habt Ihr noch andere Wunden außer diesem Kratzer?", fragt Seiya.

Erst jetzt bemerkt Serenity den Kratzer auf der rechten Wange ihres Mannes.

Dieser schüttelt den Kopf und meint: „Nein, es ist nur ein Kratzer, mehr nicht!"

„Papa! Papa ist wieder da!", ruft eine zarte Stimme und die Prinzessin kommt auf ihre Eltern zugestürmt, bremst und verbeugt sich schwer atmend vor dem König. „Ich bin froh, dass es Euch gut geht und Ihr wieder da seid, Vater!"

„Ja, das bin ich auch.", erwidert Endymion und lächelt; er nimmt sie nicht in den Arm, er lächelt nur.

Serenity sieht verwirrt zu.

Seiya steht abseits und beobachtet den König skeptisch.

Am Abend macht Serenity ihren Rundgang, Endymion schläft schon.

Sie hat bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist.

Unten im Saal wartet Seiya auf sie.

Abwesend steht sie vor ihm, den Blick abgewandt.

„Was willst du?", fragt sie.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet.", antwortet er.

„Warum?"

„...Er hat sich sehr verändert in den sechs Jahren..."

„Du hast ihn doch kaum gekannt."

„Seine Aura ist anders."

„Er ist erst seit heute so verändert.", erwidert Serenity leise.

„Vor seinem Verschwinden war er nicht so?", fragt Seiya erstaunt nach.

„Weshalb hast du auf mich gewartet?" Ihre Stimme klingt kühl.

„Warum bist du so abweisend zu mir?", will Seiya ungeduldig wissen.

„Ich bin nicht abweisend.", erwidert sie abweisend.

„Was dann?"

„Ich versuche, mich zu beherrschen. –Also?"

„Gehen wir ein Stück?"

Gemeinsam gehen sie die Treppe wieder hinauf, wandern schweigend durch das Gebäude, bis sie auf dem Korridor vor Seiyas Zimmer stehen bleiben.

Schweigen.

Beide studieren sie das Muster des Kristallbodens.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt schlafen...", fängt Serenity an und bleibt stehen.

„Äh... ja... also, dann..."

„Ja, ...ähm... gute Nacht..."

„Danke... dir... auch..."

„Ja,... danke." Serenity wendet sich ab und geht auf das Ende des Korridors zu.

„Bunny!"

Sie dreht sich aufhorchend um. „Ja?"

Seiya kommt auf sie zu, holt ein feines goldenes Kettchen mit einem goldenen Sternchen aus seiner Tasche.

„Das... äh, will ich dir schon die ganze Zeit geben, aber ich kam irgendwie nicht dazu..."

„Das ist der falsche Augenblick!", zischt Serenity.

„Im Gegenteil! Er hilft dir, stark zu sein, er ist-"

„Willst du, dass der König uns sieht? Was wird er dazu sagen?", unterbricht sie ihn.

„Dann... behalte ich ihn eben... Schade."

Serenity sieht wie nahe es ihm geht. „Es tut mir Leid, Seiya, aber ich kann nicht..."

„Schon gut. Sag es mir, wenn du ihn willst, dann kannst du ihn haben." Er gibt ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht..."

Er öffnet seine Zimmertür und verschwindet.

Am nächsten Vormittag unterhalten sich Taiki, Yaten und Sailor Merkur im Pavillon im Park, als Luna zu ihnen kommt.

„... dann können wir wohl wieder heimgehen, hier werden wir nicht mehr gebraucht!", meint Yaten.

„Yaten hat Recht, für uns gibt es hier nichts mehr zu tun.", sagt Taiki.

„Aber Yaten! Taiki! Habt ihr denn nicht gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", will Luna wissen und lässt sich von Yaten kraulen.

„Natürlich haben wir das!", erklärt Taiki.

„Aber Serenity will es nicht glauben und verdrängt es!", meint Sailor Merkur traurig.

„Und der einzige, der sie versteht und der mit ihr reden könnte, ist Seiya...", wirft Yaten ernst ein.

„Aber sie blockt ab!", sagt Seiya laut, der den Pavillon langsam betritt, „Sie will nichts über ihn und seine Veränderung wissen! Sie zieht sich völlig zurück, sie lässt nicht einmal die Prinzessin an sich heran und der König kümmert sich nicht um sie!... Sie... sie hat Angst..."

Verbittert schlägt er mit der Faust gegen eine Säule, lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und stützt verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll!" Seine Stimme klingt heißer, fast könne man glauben, er müsse weinen „Vertraut sie mir denn nicht mehr, oder was!... Ich konnte ihr noch immer nicht den Talisman unserer Königin geben; sie denkt er sei von mir und hat mich nicht erklären lassen..."

Er steht wieder auf und setzt sich an den Flügel, der in einer Ecke des Pavillons steht. Aufgeregt spielt er einige verwirrte, nicht zueinander passende Akkorde und Melodien. Die anderen schauen ihn mitfühlend an.

Dann bricht Seiya plötzlich ab.

„Sie weint... Gestern Nacht hat sie geweint und heute Nacht wird sie wieder weinen und sie wird sich immer mehr zurückziehen und irgendwann... irgendwann wird es Chaos ein Leichtes sein, den Silberkristall an sich zu reißen..."

Die anderen starren ihn entsetzt an.

„Woher weißt du das? Dass sie weint?", fragt Luna vorsichtig.

Seiya lächelt traurig. Langsam steht er vom Flügel auf und legt seine Rose aus seinem Jackett auf das Instrument.

_Das ist das zweite Mal das Ende von Seiya. Von nun an werde ich nur noch die Königin des Weißen Mondes verteidigen und das Chaos besiegen..._ Wie vor sechs Jahren... die Rose auf Bunnys Pult...

„Ich fühle es... ganz einfach...", entgegnet er leise.

Dann geht er.

Serenity begegnet Endymion im Empfangssaal.

„Du gehst weg?", fragt sie verunsichert.

„Ja."

„Wohin?"

„Ich muss etwas erledigen."

„Wann kommst du wieder?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht."

„Ach so..."

Serenity geht auf ihr Zimmer. Sonst gab er ihr immer einen Abschiedskuss und küsste sie so im Vorübergehen...

Traurig legt sie sich hin und versucht, ein wenig zu schlafen. Sie sieht furchtbar aus, sie hat die ganze Nacht geweint... Doch es geht nicht, sie kann nicht schlafen, solange diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumspuken. Und immer führen sie auf ein und denselben Punkt, den einen grausamen Gedanken zurück. Diese Augen... der Kratzer... Mamoru... Sie will es nicht glauben, kann es nicht glauben, sie fängt an zu weinen, ihr ganzer Körper zittert.

Leise kommt Luna herein. Erschrocken stellt sie fest, dass Seiya Recht hatte.

„Ähm... Hoheit..."

„Geh! Ich will niemanden sehen! Lass mich allein!"

„Das geht aber nicht, Hoheit... Ich soll Euch unbedingt etwas geben, bevor ihr hinunter geht..."

Serenity wischt sich die Tränen weg. „Hinunter?"

„Ihr sollt Euch zuerst diesen Talisman umlegen! Er besitzt geheime Kräfte des Planeten Kinmoku; Königin Kakyuu schenkt ihn Euch, aber Fighter sagt, Ihr wolltet ihn nicht annehmen..."

Serenity nimmt das goldene Kettchen mit dem Stern entgegen. „Von der Königin? Nicht von Seiya, sondern von Kakyuu...?"

Luna nickt und Serenity hebt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. _Oh nein! Dann habe ich ja... oh nein...!_

Serenity legt sich die Kette an; sie spürt, wie der Stern Wärme abgibt und sich der wohlige Duft von Oliven ausbreitet... Oliven...

Serenity will gehen, doch Luna erinnert sie an ihren Stab.

„Den Stab? Meinst du, ich muss wieder... kämpfen?"

Als sie in die Halle kommt, sind nur Sailor Uranus, Pluto und die Kleine Lady dort.

„Wo ist der Gast?", will Serenity wissen.

„Der Gast ist ein Feind! Fighter hat es bemerkt und verfolgt ihn durch den Park –seht Ihr, dort!" Sailor Uranus zeigt auf einen Lichtblitz in der Mitte des Parks.

„Und die anderen?", fragt Serenity weiter.

„Nehmen ihre Posten ein und warten auf Fighters Zeichen."

„Sind sonst alle Vorkehrungen getroffen?"

„Die Menschen sind noch in den Bunkern und die Hofleute evakuiert.", erklärt Sailor Pluto.

„Dann geht auch ihr beiden endlich –und Kleine Lady Serenity!"

Kleine Lady verbeugt sich. „Ja, Mutter?"

„Du bleibst bei Sailor Pluto und läufst nicht wieder weg, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Mutter!"

„Gut, geht!"

Am Ende des Parks blitzt es wieder hell und krachend auf.

„Ich muss nachsehen, ehe Schlimmeres geschieht!" Serenity läuft los, immer den Lichtblitzen folgend. Uranus läuft ihr hinterher. „Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr hierbleiben würdet, Hoheit!"

Doch die Königin hört nicht. Sie kommen auf den schönen großen Platz, der mit Rosen eingegrenzt ist. Serenity läuft auf den leeren Platz und sieht sich um, niemand außer ihr ist da.

„Hayaaaaa!"

„Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Plötzlich kommen von beiden Seiten zwei Gestalten auf sie zu! Von links kommt Fighter, von rechts der in schwarz gehüllte Mann!

„Bunny! –Geh aus dem Weg!", schreit Fighter, doch sie weiß, dass es nicht mehr reicht.

Verwirrt starrt Serenity in ihre Richtung.

„Ahhh! Neeeiiin!" Fighter stürzt auf Serenity und den Schwarzen zu, legt den rechten Arm um Serenitys Hüfte, die linke Hand rammt sie dem Fremden in den Magen, im selben Moment rast sie mit Serenity im Arm weiter und bleibt erst wieder stehen, als sie weit genug von ihm entfernt sind. Außer Atem stützt sie Serenity, die sich schwankend an ihr festhält.

„Alles okay?", fragt Fighter, wartet die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern fragt gleich weiter: „Was machst du hier?"

„Fighter! Es tut mir Leid, ich... ich,... die Kette... Verzeih mir!", platzt Serenity aufgeregt heraus, doch Fighter hört nicht, beobachtet nur den Schwarzen, der gekrümmt auf dem Pflaster liegt, sich aber langsam wieder aufrappelt, und meint dann: „Er hat bei weitem noch nicht seine ganze Kraft eingesetzt, geschweige denn verbraucht. Aber er wird es tun, denn jetzt bist du da."

Sie nimmt zwei Finger in den Mund und pfeift.

Auf einen Schlag kommen aus allen Richtungen Sailor – Senshi hervor und stürzen sich auf den Mann! Sie kämpfen, werden zurückgeschleudert, werden verletzt, stürzen sich wieder in den Kampf, werden wieder zurückgeschleudert und kämpfen weiter. Sie setzen ihr Leben aufs Spiel, um ihre Königin zu beschützen.

Fighter fasst Serenity um die Schultern und drückt sie zärtlich an sich.

„Ganz ruhig! Hab keine Angst! Ich bin ja bei dir!"

_Wie vor sechs Jahren... in der Disko!_

Plötzlich fliegt der schwarze Umhang des Mannes flatternd in die Luft und schwebt langsam zu Boden.

„Oh Gott!" Sailor Venus geht als Erste ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das... das kann doch unmöglich sein!" Jupiter stolpert ebenfalls erschrocken zurück.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr!"

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Langsam löst sich das Knäuel auf und Endymion steht umgeben von erschrockenen und verwirrten Kriegerinnen auf.

„Nein, wie schrecklich!"

„Das kann er doch nicht machen!"

„Das ist er doch nicht,... oder?"

Serenitys Augen weiten sich, sie fängt an zu zittern und klammert sich an Fighter, die sie noch fester in den Armen hält.

Endymion kommt wieder zu Kräften und starrt Serenity laut lachend an.

Fighter hält Serenity noch fester, auch sie zittert nun, und flüstert: „Ich wusste es..."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Chapter 6

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 206: Kampf gegen das Chaos

Was bisher geschah: Der König ist plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht, doch er hat sich stark verändert. Serenity will das nicht wahrhaben und schirmt sich ab. Seiya will ihr einen Talisman seiner Königin übergeben, doch sie glaubt, er sei von ihm und lehnt das Geschenk ab. Seiya ist verzweifelt und beschließt, die Königin zu beschützen. Bald greift der schwarze Mann wieder an, Sailor Star Fighter verfolgt ihn und es kommt zum Kampf. Als auch die anderen zusammen mit Serenity auftauchen, gibt der schwarze Mann sich zu erkennen: Endymion...

Endymion kommt wieder zu Kräften und starrt Serenity laut lachend an.

Fighter hält Serenity noch fester, auch sie zittert nun, und flüstert: „Ich wusste es..."

Serenity klammert sich an Fighter, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie kann nicht glauben, will nicht glauben, dass Endymion plötzlich eine Hand gen Himmel richtet und lachend einen schwarzen Blitz auf sie abfeuert!

Sailor Uranus rast auf Fighter und Serenity zu und stößt die beiden aus der Schußlinie, während Maker den König angreift.

„Neeeiiin! Ihr dürft ihm nichts tun! Er ist Mamoru!", schreit Serenity verzweifelt, als sie sich langsam aufrappelt und entsetzt mit ansehen muss, wie Maker versucht, Endymion zu besiegen.

Endymion jedoch ist stärker und Maker wird in ein Rosenbeet geschleudert.

„Hahaha! Ich bin nicht der, für den Ihr mich haltet, Hoheit! Ich sehe vielleicht so aus wie er...", beginnt Endymion und richtet seine Hand wieder auf Serenity und Fighter, „... aber ich bin es nicht! Haaa!"

Wieder kommt ein schwarzer Energiestrahl auf sie zu. Fighter wirft Serenity zu Boden, versucht sie zu schützen, indem sie sich über sie legt und wird am Rücken verwundet!

„Ahh!"

Serenity schaut verzweifelt und ängstlich zu Fighter empor, die Endymion hasserfüllt anstarrt.

„Du Mistkerl! Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Fighter stürzt sich auf Endymion, kämpft mit aller Kraft, versucht auszuweichen, wird getroffen, rappelt sich wieder auf und wird erneut zurückgeschleudert. Erschöpft bleibt sie am Boden liegen.

Endlich haben auch die anderen Kriegerinnen verstanden, dass es um Leben und Tod geht; sie können es genauso wenig glauben wie ihre Königin, doch es gilt, das Königreich vor Feinden zu beschützen –und das werden sie auch tun!

Gemeinsam greifen sie mit ihren stärksten Waffen an und auch Serenity kommt langsam wieder zu sich und versucht, sich daran zu halten, was sie sich geschworen hat: jeden Feind, der das Königreich angreift, zu besiegen, egal, wer es ist!

Doch nur mit halber Kraft setzt sie ihren Stab ein und Endymion hat leichtes Spiel, die gute Kraft zurückzudrängen und die Königin erneut anzugreifen.

Zu spät merken die Sailor – Senshi, dass Serenity in Gefahr ist und so wird sie von schwarzen Blitzen eingehüllt und schreit gequält auf.

„Ahh! Mamoru, bitte! Hör auf! Bitte, komm zu dir! Ahh! Neeeiiin! Mamoru!..."

Langsam kommt Fighter wieder zu Bewußtsein. Entsetzt sieht sie, wie Serenity ihre Kräfte verliert, und rast wieder mit vollem Elan auf sie zu.

„Bunny!"

Fighter wirft sich zwischen Endymion und Serenity und beugt sich schützend über die bewußtlose Königin.

„Ahh!"

„Hahaha! Wie rührend! Sie beschützt die Königin und nimmt sogar in Kauf, zu sterben!"

Die Angriffe werden härter, mit nur einer Hand hält Endymion die anderen in Schach, ein Energiestrahl nach dem anderen trifft Fighter in den Rücken. Schon fast bewußtlos wirft sie vor Schmerz den Kopf in den Nacken und ballt die Fäuste! _Niemals! Niemals werde ich aufgeben, ehe ich gesiegt habe!_

„Für das Silberreich! Für die Sailor-Senshi! Für die Königin des Weißen Mondes! Sailor Star, strafe ihn!" In Sekundenschnelle dreht Fighter sich um und greift den König an. Immer weiter drängt sie Endymion zurück, Maker und Healer kommen ihr zu Hilfe.

„Sailor Star, halte ihn auf!"

„Sailor Star, lähme ihn!"

„Venus! Merkur! Nehmt die Königin und verschwindet!", befiehlt Fighter den beiden Senshi, „Wir anderen werden ihn aufhalten!"

„Ja, aber...!"

„Macht schon!"

Endymion taumelt, versucht sich zu wehren, die anderen Senshi helfen ihnen.

„Lachhaft! Hast du geglaubt, du könntest mich ausschalten! Du musst noch viel lernen, um jemanden wie mich erledigen zu können!", zischt Fighter böse, „Ich gebe nicht auf, ehe ich dich besiegt habe! Verstehst du! Ich gebe nicht auf!"

Sailor Venus und Merkur verschwinden mit der noch immer bewußtlosen Serenity in den Palast...

Langsam kommt Serenity zu sich.

Sie liegt auf einer Couch in der Empfangshalle. Von hier aus kann man den Park und einen Großteil der Stadt überblicken.

„Was ist los? Warum bin ich hier?"

„Ihr wart bewußtlos, Hoheit, und wir haben Euch hierher gebracht.", erläutert Sailor Merkur die Situation lächelnd.

„Und wo sind die anderen? Was macht die Prinzessin?", fragt Serenity weiter.

„Die Prinzessin ist noch immer bei Sailor Pluto und Fighter und die anderen kämpfen.", erklärt Sailor Venus und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den Park.

Serenity steht vorsichtig auf, betrachtet ihre bandagierten Arme, dann mustert sie Merkur und Venus. Sie haben sich gegenseitig verarztet und sehen wieder einigermaßen frisch und munter aus.

„Es ist also tatsächlich wahr?"

Die beiden nicken.

Serenity schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und meint: „Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte das alles geträumt! Es wird wohl nie eine Zeit geben, in der wir einfach nur friedlich miteinander leben können."

„Serenity..."

„Endymion steht wirklich unter dem Einfluß von Chaos?"

„Nicht nur er!", erklärt Fighter, die zusammen mit Neptun und Uranus die Treppe hinaufkommt.

Alle drei sind stark verschrammt und verwundet; Fighters Rücken blutet und auch Uranus und Neptun haben rot gefärbte Stiefel und Handschuhe.

„Oh Gott! Was ist denn passiert! Was hat er mit euch gemacht!" Entsetzt kommt Serenity ihnen entgegen und schaut sie eine nach der anderen an. Vorsichtig streicht sie Uranus und Neptun über die Wangen, nimmt sie in die Arme und hilft Fighter zur Couch, damit sie sich den Rücken versorgen lassen kann.

„Ihr seht ja schlimm aus! Warum macht er das? -Und wo sind die anderen?"

„Es geht ihnen mehr oder weniger gut… arrrg..." Fighter zuckt zusammen, als Merkur ihr den Rücken desinfiziert, „Endymion hat sie in der Hand, sie sind hypnotisiert oder so... hautsch…"

„Was! Aber..."

„Ihr könnt sie wieder heilen, Hoheit! Man sieht es an ihren Augen, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie tun...", versichert Sailor Uranus, ihr Handgelenk in Verbände gewickelt.

„Und wo sind sie jetzt?", will Venus wissen, während sie Neptuns Bein notdürftig versorgt.

„Sie haben sich zurückgezogen; sie sind einfach verschwunden...", erzählt Neptun.

„Aber sie kommen wieder! Da bin ich mir sicher!", sagt Fighter laut und deutlich aggressiv, ihr Gesicht ist eine Maske, zeigt nicht, was in ihr vorgeht; es scheint ihr wieder besser zu gehen.

„Und dann werde ich ihnen entgegentreten!" Serenity ist wütend, ihr Blick ist starr auf den verwüsteten Park gerichtet. „Ich werde mir nicht noch einmal alles nehmen lassen!"

„Aber...!"

Ruckartig dreht sie sich um. „Ich werde kämpfen, egal, was ihr sagt!"

Serenity geht zum großen Turm. Sie will noch einmal mit der Prinzessin und Sailor Pluto sprechen.

Die Kleine Lady kommt schon auf sie zu gerannt. „Mama! Mama!"

Lachend fällt sie ihrer Mutter in die Arme.

Serenity drückt sie fest an sich. _Was mache ich nur? Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen? Was soll ich bloß tun?_

Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck stellt sie die Prinzessin wieder auf die Beine. „Hör mir gut zu, Kleine Lady Prinzessin Serenity! Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis wir wieder zusammensein können, deshalb hab noch etwas Geduld und bleib schön bei Sailor Pluto, verstanden?" Die Kleine Lady nickt verunsichert.

Serenity streicht ihr über die Wange und übers Haar, gibt ihr einen Kuss und sagt: „Ich liebe dich, Serenity; ich werde immer bei dir sein, vergiss das nicht!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mama!" Mit der Hand winkend verabschiedet sich die Prinzessin und läuft zu ihrer kleinen Katze Diana.

Sailor Pluto steht neben Serenity. „Hoheit...?"

„Pluto... Falls ich es nicht schaffe... mir etwas zustößt, dann ruft Saturn aus ihrem Palast und vereinigt eure Kräfte!"

„Aber, Hoheit...!"

„Das ist ein Befehl! Und pass auf die Prinzessin auf."

Serenity dreht sich um und geht die schmalen gläsernen Treppenstufen hinunter zu den anderen.

Der Himmel hat sich soweit verdunkelt, dass er fast schon schwarz erscheint.

„Du willst meine Kriegerinnen also nicht freilassen?"

Serenity schaut Endymion fragend und auch herausfordernd an.

Zusammen mit Sailor Venus und Merkur, Sailor Uranus, Neptun und Fighter steht sie Endymion, Sailor Mars und Jupiter, Sailor Star Maker und Healer gegenüber.

Endymion grinst. „Warum sollte ich? So ist der Kampf doch viel ausgeglichener, findest du nicht?"

Serenity lächelt schief. „Ja, das kann durchaus sein..." Ihr Lächeln verschwindet. „... aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie mir nicht zurückholen werde! Vor sechs Jahren hättest du mich beinahe besiegt,... aber heute... wird mir so etwas nicht passieren! –Fangen wir also an!"

Uranus und Neptun stürzen sich auf Maker und Healer, Merkur und Venus nehmen sich Mars und Jupiter vor!

Endymion geht auf Serenity zu, doch Fighter stellt sich zwischen die beiden.

„Lass das, Fighter! Ich werde alleine mit ihm fertig! Und außerdem bist du am Schwersten von uns allen verletzt!", zischt Serenity ihr zu. Widerwillig geht Fighter zur Seite.

Endymion greift an, Serenity weicht aus, schlägt zurück, verfehlt ihn, muss seinem Angriff erneut ausweichen, streift ihn bei einem neuen Angriff, wird selbst getroffen.

„Galaxia war schwach! Sie konnte deiner Heuchelei von Liebe nicht widerstehen!"

„Das war keine Heuchelei! Es war und ist ernst gemeint und sie war glücklich, von dir erlöst zu werden!"

„Mag sein, dass du Recht hast, aber mit diesem Körper passiert mir das nicht! Ein Mann, noch dazu in einer solch starken körperlichen Verfassung und durchtrainiert wird deinem Liebesgesäusel den Gar ausmachen!"

„So weit wirst du Mamoru nicht bringen!"

„Ach, und warum kämpft er dann gegen dich? –Er ist angefüllt mit schwarzer Macht!"

In der Zwischenzeit wurden die hypnotisierten Kriegerinnen besiegt und umzingelt.

„Hoheit! Beeilt Euch, wir haben sie!", gibt Sailor Uranus Serenity ein Zeichen.

Serenity nickt und wendet sich wieder an Endymion.

„Das kann ja alles sein.", meint sie kühl, „Aber meine Kriegerinnen sind noch immer im Besitz der Liebe und darum werde ich sie mir jetzt zurückholen!"

Während sie spricht wachsen ihr Flügel und sie stößt sich vom Boden ab, das Zepter auf die Senshi gerichtet. „Macht des Silbermondes! Sieg und heile!"

Das helle warme Licht durchdringt die Kriegerinnen und erlöst sie.

Verwirrt schauen sie sich um.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Sailor Mars wischt sich verwundert über die Stirn.

„Was...? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", stammelt Healer unsicher und schaut Jupiter fragend an, die ebenso unwissend die Schultern hebt.

Serenity schwebt wieder zur Erde, fällt ihnen in die Arme, freut sich, dass es ihren Freunden gut geht, dass sie sie wiederhat

„Mars! Jupiter! Healer und Maker! Ihr seid wieder zu euch gekommen! Bin ich froh! Ich dachte schon, ich würde es nicht schaffen!"

Jupiter lächelt. „Serenity!...?"

Serenity hat Tränen in den Augen, schaut sie fragend an, während Maker ihr liebevoll die Tränen wegwischt.

„Danke, Serenity! Danke, dass Ihr an uns geglaubt und uns zurückgeholt habt!"

„Wir freuen uns ja auch, dass es euch gut geht, aber der Frieden ist noch nicht wieder hergestellt!", holt Uranus sie in die Realität zurück.

„Wir müssen den König vom Chaos befreien und es besiegen!", ergänzt Neptun.

„Ihr habt ja Recht!" Serenity geht auf Endymion zu. „-Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Ich wollte gerade angreifen!", grinst Endymion.

„Gut, dann versuch's doch!", meint Venus.

„Du bist umzingelt!", mischt auch Fighter sich ein.

„Das glaubt ihr!"

Endymion greift an, die Sailor –Kriegerinnen leisten Widerstand, schlagen mit all ihrer Kraft zurück.

Ein Kampf, härter als zuvor, ernster als zuvor, blutiger als zuvor

-Und schließlich wird Endymion zurückgeschleudert und bleibt liegen!

„Jetzt, Hoheit!", ruft Maker, „Befreit ihn und vernichtet das Chaos!"

„Seid ihr sicher, dass er nicht noch zu stark ist?", fragt Serenity unsicher. Das kann ich nicht tun!

Vorsichtig geht Serenity auf Endymion zu, sieht ihn sich an; schlecht sieht er aus, bewußtlos, halb tot; ob der Silberkristall ihm helfen kann?

_Es gibt keinen anderen Weg! Ich muss es tun!_

Serenity dreht sich um und ruft: „Ihr habt Recht! Ich werde ihn heilen! –Ahh!"

Endymion packt sie von hinten, eine Hand um ihren Hals, eine Hand bereit für einen schwarzen Energiestrahl!

„Das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht, was? Dass ich noch mal aufstehe! Jetzt bist du fällig!"

„Serenity! Neeeiiin!" Sailor Venus, Uranus und Fighter wollen Endymion angreifen, doch er errichtet einen Schutzwall, von dem sie zurückgeworfen werden.

„Nicht! Kommt nicht näher! Er wird euch alle umbringen, wenn ihr mir helfen wollt! –Mamoru! Bitte! Tu's nicht, ich will dir doch nichts Böses! Glaub mir doch! Bitte, lass mich los!"

„Und warum kämpft ihr dann die ganze Zeit gegen mich!"

Er schüttelt sie, seine freie Hand rast immer wieder in ihren Magen oder feuert schwarze Blitze ab; mit viel Kraftaufwand gelingt es ihr, ihre Hände auf seinen Arm zu legen.

„Weil... weil... wir das Chaos besiegen wollen, das... von dir Besitz ergriffen hat..." Sie hustet.

Er hört nicht auf sie, quält sie weiter.

„Das Chaos? Von mir Besitz ergriffen? Aber ich bin ganz ich selbst! Haa!"

Ein weiterer Stoß, da leuchtet der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn auf und aus ihrer Brust erscheint der Silberkristall; auch der Kinmoku –Talisman leuchtet auf.

„Mamoru, es tut mir Leid! Aber.. es gibt keinen anderen Weg, die Welt zu retten! Verzeih mir!"

„Neeeiiin! Serenity, wenn du ihn einsetzt, wirst du sterben!", schreien Venus und Mars.

„Du darfst es nicht tun! Serenity, was bringt uns der Frieden der Welt, wenn du nicht mehr da bist!", schreit auch Uranus.

Entsetzt dreht Fighter sich zu ihnen um. „Was...? Sie wird... sterben...?"

„Was! Dieses Licht! Ich kenne es! Es ist stärker als beim letzten Mal! Wie kann das sein! –Ahhh!"

„Silberkristall, heile ihn und vertreibe das Chaos! Macht des Silbermondes, steh mir bei!"

Das helle Licht umhüllt Endymion, frisst sich langsam und unaufhörlich in ihn hinein, die Kleider verbrennen, lösen sich auf, im hellen Licht kommen seine Handgelenke zum Vorschein

-Keine Armreife!

Fighter bemerkt es und rennt erschrocken auf Serenity zu, will sie aufhalten, gerät an das noch bestehende Schutzschild und bekommt einen harten Energiestoß ab, sie fällt zurück, richtet sich auf, Tränen in den Augen und auf dem kalten Boden kniend schreit sie: „Neeeeiiiiin! Nicht! Tu's nicht, Bunny!"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	7. Chapter 7

Eigene neue Staffel zu Sailor Moon: _**Crystal Kingdom**_

Episode 207: Ein neuer Anfang

Was bisher geschah: Der schwarze Mann hat sich enttarnt: Er ist der König! Ein Kampf beginnt, bei dem niemand unverletzt bleibt. Nachdem Serenity wieder zu Bewußtsein gekommen ist, beschließt sie, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und zu versuchen, den König vom Chaos zu befreien...

Das helle Licht umhüllt Endymion, frisst sich langsam und unaufhörlich in ihn hinein, die Kleider verbrennen, lösen sich auf, im hellen Licht kommen seine Handgelenke zum Vorschein

-Keine Armreife!

Fighter bemerkt es und rennt erschrocken auf Serenity zu, will sie aufhalten, gerät an das noch bestehende Schutzschild und bekommt einen riesigen Elektroschock, sie fällt zurück, richtet sich wieder auf, Tränen in den Augen und auf dem kalten Boden kniend schreit sie: „Neeeeiiiiin! Nicht! Tu's nicht, Bunny!"

Doch Serenity hört nicht auf sie, sie ist sich sicher, dass sie Endymion erlösen kann und setzt weiterhin ihre Kraft ein!

„Nein! Bunny! Du darfst es nicht tun!"

„Keine Angst! Ich werde nicht sterben! Der Silberkristall heilt ihn und besiegt das Chaos!" Sie versteht Fighter völlig falsch!

Endymion löst sich immer weiter auf, wird immer blasser, immer durchsichtiger!

„Das ist es nicht! Das schafft der Silberkristall nicht!", versucht Fighter ihr klarzumachen, doch es hilft nichts, denn Serenity erwidert: „Red keinen Unsinn! Das letzte Mal habe ich es auch geschafft!"

Der König ist schon fast verschwunden; die Sailor -Kriegerinnen begreifen nicht, was vor sich geht.

„Letztes Mal war es anders! Verdammt noch mal, siehst du nicht, dass er keine Armreife trägt! Du kannst ihn nicht retten!"

Entsetzt starrt Serenity auf den nur noch durch Umrisse erkennbaren Endymion. „Was!"

-Der König ist weg, verschwunden, aufgelöst, vernichtet, tot.

Serenity starrt ins Leere, das von Endymion aufgestellte Schutzschild löst sich ebenfalls auf.

„Was... aber... wo.. wo ist er denn? Ich... ich habe ihn doch gerettet...?"; stottert sie entgeistert, umklammert ihre Arme, dann schreit sie verzweifelt: „Warum ist er nicht hier? Ich habe das Chaos doch besiegt! Ich habe ihn erlöst? Warum? Mamoru!"

Sie lässt sich auf die Knie fallen, schlägt mit den Fäusten auf den vom beginnenden Regen nass werdenden Boden. Die Kriegerinnen kommen näher, Fighter bleibt stehen, wo sie ist, sie hat es zu spät gemerkt...

„Warum? Warum? Mamoru, warum?"

„Der König,... sein Sternenkristall war bereits zerstört... das Chaos brauchte einen Körper... den Sternenkristall braucht es dazu nicht...", erklärt Maker bedrückt, leise.

„Der König war kein Untergebener von Chaos,... Galaxia hatte Armreife,... ein Zeichen für Untertänigkeit...", Healer flüstert, sie kann es kaum glauben, aber jetzt passt alles zusammen…zu spät.

Serenity sieht sie eine nach der anderen an. „Heißt das... Mamoru ist... tot...?" Man kann sie im prasselnden Regen kaum verstehen, doch jede weiß, was sie sagt, denn alle denken das Gleiche.

Die Kriegerinnen schweigen, sehen betreten zu Boden, die nassen Haare hängen ihnen ins Gesicht, die vielen Tränen, die nach dem ersten Schock hervortreten, kann man im Regen nicht erkennen.

„Indem ich... ich das Chaos vernichtet habe,... habe ich... Mamoru... umgebracht...?"

Fighter schüttelt den Kopf. "Indem du den Talisman unserer Königin getragen hast..., hast du dein Leben gerettet und dein Königreich..."

Der Normalzustand ist wieder eingetreten, die Menschen können wieder in ihre Häuser zurückkehren.

Im Palast ist alles weitgehend restauriert und renoviert; die Hofleute haben es alleine geschafft, zusammen mit den Sailor-Senshi, ohne die Königin, denn die hat sich seit dem Kampf nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Keiner weiß, was sie macht, wie es ihr geht, doch die Sailor-Senshi lassen sie in Ruhe; sie wissen, dass ihre Königin sie nicht sehen will.

Die Three Lights helfen, wo es geht, aber Seiya ist immer bedrückt und schlecht gelaunt; er gibbt sich die Schuld an diesem ganzen Unglück.

„Du bist nicht Schuld daran, Seiya! Red dir doch nichts ein!", versucht Sailor Venus, ihn zu beruhigen, „Es ist nun mal so gekommen und daran können wir nichts mehr ändern..."

„Hätte ich es früher gemerkt, hätte sie vielleicht noch etwas ändern können!"

„Venus hat Recht, Seiya! Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen!", meint Mars.

„Wäre ich nicht gekommen, wäre es nicht so gekommen!" Seiya ist aufgelöst, seine Faust rast gegen einen Tisch, auf dem ein Wassereimer steht, krachend fällt der Eimer zu Boden, das Wasser breitet sich auf dem gerade geputzten Boden aus.

„Jetzt hör aber auf!", Mars umklammert fest ihren Besen, sie hat Tränen in den Augen, „Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, wäre Serenity nicht mehr am Leben und hier stünde kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen!"

Der Prinzessin wurde gesagt, ihr Vater käme vorerst nicht wieder, doch durch die Gespräche der Großen wird ihr bewusst, dass es ihren Vater nicht mehr gibt und ihre Mutter irgendetwas damit zu tun hat. Aber auch wenn sie gerne wüsste, was wirklich war, so spürt sie, dass es besser ist, nicht danach zu fragen. Natürlich ist sie traurig, zu ihrer Mutter will sie aber nicht gehen, auch sie weiß, dass die Königin niemand sehen will. Sie versucht sich abzulenken, indem sie mit Pluto lernt oder spielt, die Kriegerin ist in dieser Zeit eine zweite Mutter für sie und Diana die beste Freundin, die es gibt.

Als der Palast und Crystal Tokyo wieder wie neu aussehen, zeigt Serenity sich das erste Mal nach fast zwei Monaten.

„Ihr habt es gut gemacht, ich danke euch. Der Palast sieht schöner aus als zu Anfang meiner Regierungszeit; man kann nicht sehen, was war..." Ihre Stimme ist traurig, aber gefasst.

Von nun an kommt Serenity wieder zum Essen in den großen Saal, sie beteiligt sich wieder am Hofleben, kümmert sich um die politischen Angelegenheiten, ist wieder mit ihrer Tochter unterwegs; doch schon bald wird ihren Mitmenschen klar, dass sie und Seiya sich aus dem Weg gehen: beim Essen sitzt er schweigend am anderen Ende des Tisches, überall, wo er ist, lässt sie sich nicht blicken, und überall dort, wo sie ist, ist er nicht.

Taiki und Yaten beschließen, wieder nach Hause zu reisen.

„Wir haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt. Jetzt gibt es keinen Krieg und somit auch keinen Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben, und wir können nach Hause. Auch unser Planet braucht uns.", erklärt Taiki im Pavillon. Zusammen mit Merkur und Mars haben die jungen Männer über die letzten Ereignisse gesprochen. Luna schläft schnurrend auf Yatens Knien.

„Ihr wollt einfach so gehen?", will Merkur empört wissen, „Aber es ist doch noch lange nicht alles in Ordnung!"

„Das ist die Aufgabe von Seiya!", murrt Yaten, „Und da er anscheinend nicht bereit dazu ist, mit ihr zu sprechen, ist es das Beste, wenn wir mit ihm heimgehen."

„Glaubt mir, wir können es ebenso wenig wie ihr mitansehen, wie die beiden sich meiden, denn mittlerweile haben wir eure Königin wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. –Morgen werden wir abreisen; es war trotz der Probleme ein schönes Wiedersehen!"

Mars lächelt traurig.

Am nächsten Mittag gehen die Three Lights zur Königin in den Audienzsaal und verabschieden sich.

Sie knien vor ihr nieder, Seiya schweigt, Taiki übernimmt das Wort.

„Hoheit, auch wenn es uns Leid tut, so müssen wir nun doch wieder nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Unsere Königin wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Doch trotz allem war es eine schöne Zeit, in Euren Diensten zu stehen zu dürfen.", fügt Yaten hinzu.

Serenity steht auf.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr uns geholfen habt. Richtet eurer Königin liebe Grüße aus und kommt gut nach Hause."

Die Three Lights verneigen sich ein letztes Mal und gehen hinaus. Seiya wird zurückgerufen.

Er schaut knapp an ihr vorbei, sie mustert ihn kühl und hält ihm den Sternchen –Talisman hin.

„Hier, ich brauche ihn nicht mehr! Richte deiner Königin meinen tiefsten Dank aus und dass ich sehr froh bin, ihre tapferen Kriegerinnen an meiner Seite gehabt zu haben!"

Während er anfängt zu sprechen, dreht sie sich um.

„Es war uns eine Ehre, Hoheit!...ähm... Dürfte ich noch etwas fragen...?"

Serenity schaut ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Bitte..."

„Erinnert Ihr Euch, wie ich Euch damals fragte, ob Ihr einen Freund hättet? –Was habt Ihr geantwortet?"

„Ja, ganz weit weg. Jenseits des Pazifik." Fragend wendet sie sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Dann hab ich ja direkt eine Chance!"

„Was soll das werden! Warum fragst du danach?" Ihre Stimme ist kühl und abweisend.

„Du hast mir diese Chance gegeben, dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar! Kann es denn nicht wieder so sein wie damals? Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass er in Amerika ist? –Und nicht... tot?"

Serenitys Augen starren ihn ungläubig an. „Was musst du mich daran erinnern! Ich hatte es gerade einigermaßen überwunden! Was willst du damit erreichen!" Wütend geht sie auf ihn zu, ihre Stimme ist laut, ihre Hand holt aus, doch er bekommt sie am Handgelenk zu fassen.

„Bitte glaub mir, ich hatte nicht vor, dir weh zu tun! Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass du-"

Sie reißt sich los. „Nein, hör auf! Dir tut überhaupt nichts Leid! Gib doch zu, dass du froh bist, dass Mamoru nicht mehr hier ist, denn dann hast du mich ja für dich allein! Ist es nicht so!"

Seiya schaut sie traurig an. „Wäre es so, hätte ich dann versucht, dich aufzuhalten?"

„Wenn du mich hättest aufhalten wollen, hättest du früher damit anfangen sollen! Du hast mich darin bestärkt, den Feind zu vernichten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich wollte dir lediglich Mut machen, nicht aufzugeben, schließlich hast du ein Königreich zu beschützen!"

„Zuviel Mut! Wegen dir ist er jetzt nicht mehr am Leben!" Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen und sie starrt ihn voller Wut an.

„Wegen mir! Wer hat den Silberkristall eingesetzt! Du oder ich?" Entsetzt starrt er sie an, sieht, wie sie sich in Zaum halten muss, nicht auf ihn loszugehen. Das wollte er nicht sagen, das war ihm so rausgerutscht, er will ihr doch gar nichts Böses sagen! Erschrocken dreht er sich um, Serenity schaut zu Boden.

Zitternd ballt sie die Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre Stimme ist leise und eisig. „Es war alles gut, bevor du auftauchtest. Seit du hier warst und seit du wieder hier bist, gibt es nur Probleme. Verstehst du? Nur wegen dir ist alles so in ein Desaster geraten." Jetzt schreit sie: „Wegen dir ist alles, wirklich alles, so schlimm geworden!"

Seiya reagiert ruhig, ihm ist mittlerweile alles gleichgültig. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht." Mit hängendem Kopf dreht er sich zu ihr um.

Serenity schaut verwirrt auf.

„Ja, ich hätte wirklich nicht kommen sollen! Meine Hilfe war völlig überflüssig!" Seine Stimme wird lauter. „Ich hätte dich lieber sterben lassen sollen, ist es das, was du hören willst!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen fährt sein Kopf hoch, er funkelt sie an.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht gekonnt hätte! Mamoru konnte dich nun mal nicht beschützen! Ich habe versprochen, dich zu beschützen, wenn er seinen Job nicht gut macht! Ich habe nur mein Wort gehalten!"

Serenity krümmt sich unter seinen Worten, hält sich die Ohren zu.

„Hör auf! Hör auf! Sei still und verschwinde!"

Seiya dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. Bevor er den Saal verlässt, verneigt er sich und sagt: „Ihr wollt es so, ich gehe."

Ein letztes Mal dreht er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Leb wohl... Schätzchen..."

Er ist weg.

Durch das Fenster kann sie sehen, wie die Star Lights hoch hinaus fliegen und am Himmel verschwinden.

Sie wirft sich auf die Stufen vor ihrem Thron und weint.

Die Star Lights sind bereits seit zwei Wochen weg.

Das Hofleben geht wieder seinen gewohnten Gang... fast. Noch immer sind alle sehr betroffen von den Ereignissen vor 2 ½ Monaten.

Die Sailor Senshi bedrückt es, dass ihre Königin nicht mehr lacht. Auch die Prinzessin merkt, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt, und dass es nicht nur mit dem Verlust des Königs zu tun hat.

Eines Abends bringen Sailor Mars und Pluto die Kleine Lady ins Bett.

„Mama ist so traurig; ich möchte etwas für sie tun, aber ich weiß nicht was..."

„Sie vermisst ihn.", erklärt Mars.

„Papa?"

„Auch."

„Ich vermisse Papa auch.", meint die Prinzessin.

„Der König kommt nicht wieder, aber Seiya..." Pluto wirft Mars einen bösen Blick zu. „Entschuldige, ich habe laut gedacht. Schlaf schön, ich werde mal mit der Königin reden. Gute Nacht!" Mars verschwindet.

„Puu, meinst du, Mama wäre glücklicher, wenn Seiya wieder da wäre?"

„Kann schon sein."

Am nächsten Morgen, Serenity geht durch den Garten, kommt Sailor Mars auf sie zu.

„Was gibt es?"

„Serenity, willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?"

„Es ist nichts, es geht mir gut."

„Da denken aber einige von uns anders."

Fragend sieht Serenity Mars an.

„Serenity, wir wissen alle, dass du und Seiya im Streit auseinander gegangen seid! Willst du nicht zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür."

„Aber du weißt doch ganz genau, dass er nichts für den Tod von Endymion kann!"

„Aber ich...", flüstert sie.

„Das meinte ich nicht! Du kannst auch nichts dafür! Niemand kann etwas dafür; wir wussten zu wenig über unseren Feind, sonst hätten wir noch etwas ändern können, verstehst du?"

Serenity fällt ihr weinend in die Arme. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr! Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun soll!"

Zärtlich streicht Mars ihr übers Haar. „Du bist doch stark, Serenity! Endymion würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass du unglücklich bist! Geh zu ihm und sprich mit ihm. Bitte! Denk auch an dein Königreich –und an deine Tochter!"

Gemeinsam mit Sailor Mars, Venus und der Kleinen Lady reist Serenity zum Planeten Kinmoku.

Schon von weitem können sie einen wunderschönen, blühenden Planeten erkennen; beim Näherkommen erkennen sie orangefarbene Blumenfelder, daneben rote, grüne und gelbe Blumenfelder, Olivenbäume und mitten in einer wunderschönen Wasseranlage ein weißer Palast, der etwas an die Tempel der alten Griechen erinnert.

Sailor Star Maker kommt ihnen entgegen, freut sich über ihren Besuch und führt sie zu ihrer Königin in den Thronsaal.

Königin Kakyuu sitzt mit ihrer kleinen Tochter im Arm auf den Stufen vor ihrem Thron und steht überrascht auf.

„Königin Serenity? Was führt Euch denn zu uns?", fragt sie überrascht und verbeugt sich.

Serenity verneigt sich ebenfalls und erklärt: „Königin Kakyuu, entschuldigt, dass wir so unangekündigt hereinplatzen, aber... Wie geht es Euch?"

„Danke, mir geht es gut und meinem Königreich ebenfalls. Ich bin sehr froh, dass es seine alte Schönheit wiedererlangt hat. Das konnte nur durch Eure Hilfe geschehen, ich bin Euch zu Dank verpflichtet!"

„Ich freue mich, dass alles wieder gut ist! Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist meine Tochter: Kleine Lady Prinzessin Serenity! Auf ihren Wunsch hin sind wir zu Euch gekommen."

Die Kleine Lady verneigt sich tief und ist stolz darauf, der schönen Königin aus Seiyas Erzählungen gegenüber stehen zu dürfen.

„Ihretwegen seid Ihr gekommen?", wundert sich Kakyuu, „Und ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht wegen einer meiner Kriegerinnen..."

„Hoheit, versteht das bitte nicht falsch!", erklärt Serenity hastig, „Meine Tochter will, dass ich mit Fighter spreche, weil wir... mein Mann...er..."

Kakyuu lächelt. „Schon gut, Ihr braucht mir nichts zu erklären, Healer und Maker haben mir erzählt, was vorgefallen ist und es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, wenn ein Lebensgefährte nicht mehr zurückkehrt..."

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mich verstehen könnt."

„Fighter ist seit ihrer Ankunft sehr bedrückt. Ich glaube, sie vermisst Euch sehr. Geht doch zu ihr und sprecht mit ihr, sie ist bei der Olivenallee, ich werde Euch persönlich zu ihr führen."

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass sie mit mir sprechen wird, mich überhaupt sehen will?"

Kakyuu nickt lächelnd und legt ihr Kind in seine Wiege. „Keine Angst, sie wird sich freuen!"

Fighter sitzt auf den Steinstufen am Ende der Allee und summt eine Melodie.

„Seit die Drei wieder hier sind, kommt sie gerade noch zum Essen, sonst sitzt sie nur hier und singt; trotz unserer Bemühungen ist sie sehr einsam. Ich denke, sie hat viel mit Euch gemeinsam. Wartet hier." Kakyuu geht um Fighter herum, die sich hastig vor ihr verbeugt. Serenity versteckt sich hinter einem Olivenbaum.

„Hoheit?"

„Fighter, es ist Besuch für dich da."

„Wenn Ihr gestattet würde ich ihn lieber nicht empfangen... Bitte, ich möchte niemanden sehen..."

Kakyuu lächelt und streicht ihr über die Wange. „Oh, ich bin sicher, diesen Besuch möchtest du gerne empfangen!"

„Aber, Hoheit...!" Fighter senkt vor ihrer Königin den Kopf und nickt.

Die Königin zwinkert Serenity beim Vorbeigehen zu und diese tritt hinter dem Olivenbaum hervor.

„Fighter!"

Erschrocken dreht Fighter sich zu ihr um. Als sie Serenity sieht, schaut sie bedrückt zu Boden, doch Serenity läuft auf sie zu, breitet ihre Arme aus und fällt mit ihr ins Gras.

„Oh, Fighter!" Serenity ist froh, Fighter wiederzusehen, so froh, sie in ihren Armen zu halten, bei ihr zu sein.

Fighter hat Tränen in den Augen, kann es nicht glauben, dass Serenity jetzt neben ihr im Gras liegt und sie anlächelt-

„Hoheit?... Was-"

Serenity legt ihr die Hand auf den Mund. „Nenn mich doch nicht ,Hoheit'! Nenn mich, Serenity'!"

Fighter lächelt, Serenity wischt ihr die Tränen weg.

„Es tut mir Leid, Fighter, was ich zu dir gesagt habe... Ich wollte das nicht sagen... In mir herrschte so ein Durcheinander, ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte... Du warst die einzige, auf die ich neben mir irgendwie sauer sein konnte, obwohl du nichts dafür konntest..."

Fighter nimmt Serenitys Hand und streichelt sie. „Hör auf, dich immer zu entschuldigen! Ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen! Schließlich habe ich... wenn ich es früher gemerkt hätte... oder wenn ich gar nicht erst gekommen wäre, dann... wäre es vielleicht gar nicht soweit gekommen... Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, glaub mir... ich wollte nur...dass..."

Serenity nimmt sie liebevoll in die Arme. „Danke!"

„Wofür?"

„Für alles! Dafür, dass du gekommen bist und meine Tochter und mich gerettet hast; dafür, dass du immer an meiner Seite standest und zu mir gehalten hast und dafür, dass ich dich jetzt in meinen Armen halten kann und ich mir sicher bin, dass keiner von uns Schuld am Tod von Mamoru hat, denn wir waren zu wenig über unseren Feind informiert und konnten nichts tun... und Mamoru wäre bestimmt glücklich, dass ich wieder lachen kann!"

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht..." Zärtlich drückt Fighter sie an sich.

„Fighter... nur eins noch...", flüstert Serenity.

„Ja?"

Serenity löst sich von ihr und geht die Stufen hinauf. Lachend dreht sie sich um. „Kommst du mit nach Hause?"

Fighter kommt auf sie zu, nimmt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Dann hebt sie Serenity hoch und dreht sich mit ihr im Kreis.

Fighter nickt.

Serenity lehnt sich glücklich an Fighters Schulter und flüstert: „...Ich will wieder das glückliche 16jährige Mädchen von damals sein..."

Weißer Sandstrand, das Wasser ist angenehm warm, die Sonne scheint, ein zarter Luftzug weht ihnen durch die Haare.

Arm in Arm gehen sie barfuß durch den warmen Sand, sie lachen, bleiben stehen, finden eine schöne Muschel, gehen weiter, er spritzt sie nass, sie jagt ihm hinterher, er fängt sie auf, stellt sie auf die Füße und zieht sie zu sich heran, sie küssen sich, das Wasser umspielt ihre Füße und von weither ruft eine Mädchenstimme: „Seiya! Mama! Essen ist fertig!"

_Das ist nicht ein wunderbares Ende, das ist ein wunderbarer Anfang!_

Hallöle!

So, das war die letzte Folge. Wie gesagt, mein Lieblingspärchen...Ich mag Mamoru einfach nicht...Der ist mir zu...weich... Naja...also, ich hoffe, es war in Ordnung, dafür, dass es ja schon so alt ist...Muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich Lust hätte, was Neues zu schreiben, aber... Ich bin nicht mehr so richtig drin und Ideen hab ich momentan auch nicht, weil mein gesamtes Leben gerade ziemlich Kopf steht... Also, mal sehen.

Bis dahin! Alles Liebe

Koishii


End file.
